Le Goût Du Chlore
by I-AM-CHUCK-BASS
Summary: Lorsque Isabella Swan, 16 ans, se retrouve du jour au lendemain placée au foyer d'accueil de Forks, Edward Cullen, son éducateur attitré, croit avoir affaire à un cas comme un autre. Très grave erreur.
1. Chapter 1

**TITRE :** Le Goût Du Chlore 

**RESUME :** Lorsque Isabella Swan, 16 ans, se retrouve du jour au lendemain placée au foyer d'accueil de Forks, Edward Cullen, son éducateur attitré, croit avoir affaire à un cas comme un autre. Grave erreur.

**GENRE :** Romance/Hurt/Comfort. All humans.

**RATING :** M

* * *

« _Parti au travail. De retour vers 10h demain, normalement. J'ai racheté un nouveau pyjama à Abel, la machine a rétréci l'ancien_. »

La main d'Edward resta en suspens en l'air, ne sachant pas tellement comment terminer le message. Je t'aime ?

« _Bises, Ed._ » griffonna-t-il finalement.

.

C'était à peine si Edward pouvait voir la route devant lui tant la pluie tapait contre le pare-brise. Mais il connaissait si bien le trajet qu'il aurait pu arriver à destination en marche-arrière, les yeux bandés. La main sur le volant, l'autre sur son autoradio, le jeune homme de vingt-cinq ans sélectionna une station au hasard et tomba sur les dernières notes de « Hysteria » de Muse.

Le lundi, le mercredi et le samedi, il était éducateur de nuit au 4e niveau du foyer d'accueil Masen Center de Forks. C'était comme ça depuis trois ans et demi. Il retrouvait les mêmes têtes, employés comme adolescents. Il criait sur les mêmes personnes, rigolait avec les mêmes autres, fumait avec certains, bavardait avec la quasi-totalité, bordait les plus petits d'entre eux et s'envoyait lui-même au lit après avoir veillé suffisamment longtemps devant la télévision pour que tout le monde dans le niveau soit endormi. Une vraie routine mais il ne s'en plaignait pas c'était son métier, après tout.

Lorsqu'Edward se gara dans la cour de Masen Center, la pluie s'abattait toujours avec autant de force. Il vérifia l'heure sur sa montre. 18h57. Bon. Le premier couplet de « Enjoy The Silence » venait de résonner dans les baffes de la voiture, il pouvait se permettre d'écouter la chanson jusqu'à la fin. Le brun calla ses bras sur sa nuque puis se renversa lentement contre son siège en fermant les yeux.

.

« OK Lee, t'as quel âge ? ! »

Edward confisqua la cuillère de Lee Findzfield, quinze ans, qui s'amusait à catapulter la moitié du contenu de son assiette sur son voisin d'en face. Qu'à cela ne tienne, Lee attrapa cette fois-ci sa fourchette et pulvérisa le visage de Darren, son voisin, avec ses petits pois. Edward posa alors ses poings sur la table.

« Sors de table. » ordonna-t-il.

Lee râla en posant sa fourchette.

« Ca va, c'est bon… » soupira-t-il en se remettant à manger correctement.

Edward le jaugea longuement du regard, lui donnant une dernière chance. Puis il se pencha vers la table voisine où Alice, sa collègue, éclatait de rire avec les adolescentes attablées à côté d'elle pour leur emprunter leur broc d'eau. Lorsqu'il se retourna, il coinça en flagrant délit Lee et Darren en train de se jeter mutuellement du poivre. Edward se leva alors avec autorité et claqua des doigts.

« Vous deux, dans vos chambres. »

« Allez, Eddy, c'est bon » tenta une nouvelle fois Lee. « On a même plus le droit de blaguer un peu ? »

« J'ai dis : dans vos chambres. » répéta-t-il en détachant chaque syllabe.

Les deux garçons ne se levèrent pas pour autant et le regardèrent, l'air de tester ses limites. Edward resta calme.

« Vous voulez _vraiment_ jouer à ça ? »

Là, ils obtempérèrent, quoiqu'en traînant des pieds. Car chacun ici savait que lorsqu'Edward prononçait cette phrase, c'était qu'il ne rigolait plus et qu'il valait mieux écouter.

« Vous reviendrez dans cinq minutes, lorsque votre âge mental aura triplé. » décréta-t-il avant de faire claquer la porte de leur chambre.

Lorsqu'il fut sur le point de se rassoir à nouveau sur sa chaise, dans la salle à manger, il entendit le téléphone sonner depuis le bureau des éducateurs. Se tournant vers Alice, il vit que cette-dernière était occupée à débarrasser les assiettes. Elle lui fit d'ailleurs une grimace ennuyée.

« Ca te dérange de décrocher à ma place ? » lui demanda-t-elle tandis qu'Edward se relevait déjà pour y aller.

Il hocha la tête en signe de négation tout en lui faisant signe de continuer ce qu'elle faisait. Il désigna ensuite Kenneth, le plus grand du niveau.

« Kenneth, surveille la table pendant que je ne serais pas là. Le premier qui envisage de refaire la guerre d'Iraq avec son assiette, tu me préviens. »

Le jeune homme fit le geste du salut militaire puis gratifia le reste de la table d'un regard supérieur, son couteau en l'air. Edward se glissa ensuite dans le couloir et décrocha le téléphone de justesse.

« 4e niveau, j'écoute ? »

.

Les essuie-glaces travaillaient en vain sur le pare-brise de la Seat tant la pluie rendait la visibilité trouble. Edward conduisait peut-être à 120, sa cigarette à la main. Habituellement, il s'abstenait de fumer à l'intérieur de la voiture ou de rouler trois fois plus vite que la vitesse autorisée mais là, il était énervé. Plus qu'énervé, bon sang, il était furieux. Pourquoi ? Laissez-moi vous _dire_ pourquoi.

Edward tira une dernière taffe, baissa la vitre et jeta rapidement son mégot, recevant au passage quelques goutes de pluie sur les mains.

L'hôpital Lincoln Hope avait appelé le foyer. Il y aurait, apparemment, un nouveau cas qui l'y attendrait là-bas. Alors, qu'on ne s'y méprenne pas Edward ne refusait jamais d'exécuter son travail lorsqu'il était amené à le faire. Mais là, aller à l'hôpital pour accueillir lui-même un nouvel enfant impliquait qu'il y aurait 99,9% de chance qu'il devienne son éducateur référent – ou attitré, choisissez le mot, le sens restait toujours le même pour Edward. Il l'était déjà pour la petite Erika White, il l'était déjà pour Lee Findzfield, et ce-dernier lui donnait du fil à retordre comme cent. Alors _quelqu'un d'autre encore_ ? ! Edward balança la moitié de sa nouvelle cigarette par-dessus bord sans même l'avoir terminée.

Ca le faisait extrêmement chier.

« Bonsoir. Je suis éducateur au foyer d'accueil de Masen, à Forks. On m'a appelé pour…je ne sais même pas pourquoi. »

Il posa son coude sur le comptoir et reposa sa tête sur sa main, ennuyé, tandis que la trentenaire en blouse bleue de l'accueil appelait le service concerné. Edward jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Déjà qu'il n'aimait pas les hôpitaux… Ils étaient la plupart du temps de mauvais augures, tout le monde y affichait des têtes d'enterrements et chaque recoin des couloirs sentait la Mort.

« Troisième étage, bureau 344B. » lui répondit l'hôtesse d'une voix pédagogique.

Lorsque les portes blindées de l'ascenseur s'entrouvrirent sur le troisième palier, Edward faillit se pincer le nez tant l'odeur de la Faucheuse mélangée à celle des médicaments l'agressa de plein fouet. Il glissa au lieu de ça une main dans sa poche et marcha jusqu'au bureau en question. Qu'il trouva entrouvert.

« …ne parle toujours pas, c'est un peu compliqué comme affaire. Il n'y a aucun autre membre de sa famille qui serait susceptible de… »

Edward frappa quatre coups secs.

« Je vous rappelle dans un instant, d'accord ? » _Clac. _« Oui ? Entrez ! »

Cullen poussa la porte du bureau. Une femme d'âge mûr à l'apparence assez sévère vêtue d'un tailleur gris foncé était debout derrière un petit bureau, ses mains croisées entre elles. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, elle lui adressa un sourire conventionnel tout en haussant des sourcils, l'air de dire : « …et vous êtes qui ? ».

« Hum, oui, bonsoir. Je suis Edward Cullen, éducateur, et je viens de la part du foyer… »

« …d'accueil Masen, oui oui, je vois. » termina pour lui son interlocutrice avant de lui tendre la main avec l'automatisme d'un capitaine de régiment. « Evelyn Mongtgomery, assistante sociale de Lincoln Hope. Si je vous ai appelé, c'est pour…mais je vous en prie, asseyez-vous. »

Edward obtempéra avec une impatience non dissimulée. Evelyn fit de même puis se racla la gorge, prenant un ton très sérieux.

« Si je vous ai donc appelé ce soir, c'est à cause d'un bien malheureux évènement. Voyez-vous, nous avons depuis 18 heures une petite adolescente ainsi que son petit frère entre les mains et nous ne savons réellement pas quoi faire d'eux. Leur mère a ingéré des médicaments et s'est suicidé plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Sa fille l'a retrouvé sans doute une demi-heure après l'acte et malgré qu'elle ait immédiatement appelé les ambulances, il était malheureusement trop tard. Nous les avons donc fait venir ici, elle et son petit frère, pour voir ce qu'il y avait à faire. Seulement, il y a un autre problème. »

Edward allongea ses jambes en se grattant la nuque, assez pressé qu'elle en vienne réellement aux faits.

« Ils ne sont pas de la même famille. Le père de la jeune fille aînée a quitté le foyer lorsqu'elle n'avait que huit mois, elle ne l'a donc jamais connu. Sa mère a toujours eu une vie extrêmement agitée après ça, collectionnant les relations sans lendemains. Le petit dernier est né de l'une d'entre elles. Par miracle, le père a cette fois-ci gardé contact avec la mère de l'enfant et lorsque nous l'avons appelé tout à l'heure, il a accepté de le recueillir chez lui. Mais concernant sa sœur…eh bien, mis à part une tante éloignée rentrée au couvent dans une ville reculée d'Ecosse…nous n'avons trouvé absolument personne. C'est pourquoi, nous nous en remettons à vous. J'ai pensé que la mettre dans une structure sociale de qualité – telle que la votre – le temps que nous lui trouvions une famille d'accueil capable de l'élever serait la meilleure idée, pour l'instant. »

Edward hocha la tête profondément, se préparant à se lever. Evelyn lui passa un petit dossier orange d'où dépassaient quelques feuilles.

« Voici son dossier. Il contient, entre autre, l'acte de décès de sa mère, la copie de la carte d'identité de la jeune fille, de son livret de famille, de sa carte de sécurité sociale…enfin, vous verrez. Il y a vraiment l'essentiel. »

L'éducateur attrapa le petit tas de feuille avec empressement tandis que l'assistante sociale se mettait enfin sur ses pieds.

« Bon. Je dois vous prévenir : depuis que nous lui avons annoncé la mort de sa mère, elle s'est terrée dans un véritable mutisme et n'a pas ouvert la bouche. Elle doit probablement être sous le choc donc prenez des pincettes lorsque vous lui… oh et puis je dois vous vexer à vouloir vous apprendre votre métier. En tout cas, le petit-frère est un peu plus bavard. »

Elle contourna son bureau et vînt ouvrir la porte. Edward la suivait de près.

« Par contre, vous ne m'avez pas dit comment est-ce qu'elle s'appelait. » fit-il remarquer à juste titre.

Evelyn feignit de se frapper le front tout en le faisant sortir en premier du bureau.

« Veuillez m'excuser, j'aurais dû commencer par là – où avais-je la tête ? Elle s'appelle Isabella Swan et a 16 ans et demi. Elle est actuellement en année de 1ere Littéraire au lycée Franklin D. Roosevelt– très réputé comme lycée – et fait de la natation en parallèle. Elle a plus l'air de tenir à sa carrière de nageuse qu'à sa scolarité d'après ce que son petit frère m'a dit, bien que ses notes soient brillantes. Ah, son petit frère s'appelle William, au fait. Il a onze ans. »

Evelyn ferma la porte derrière Edward puis lui désigna deux personnes assises sur le banc au fond du couloir, près des portes battantes bleues clôturant le corridor.

« Une vraie petite intello. » commenta-t-il.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. Mais, rappelez-vous bien, prenez des pin-cet-tes avec elle. J'insiste vraiment parce qu'elle a l'air impassible comme ça, de l'extérieur, mais à l'intérieur, je ne doute pas qu'elle doit imploser. »

Edward lui fit un petit geste pour la rassurer.

« N'oubliez pas que mon métier n'est fait que de cas semblables. »

William était allongé sur les genoux de sa sœur, ses boucles brunes tombant sur ses yeux gonflés et rougis. Il était encore vêtu de sa tenue de foot, ses chaussettes blanches remontées jusqu'à ses genoux, ses chaussures à crampons maculées de boue. Assise sur le siège le plus proche des portes, sa grande sœur était droite comme une statue. Vêtue en uniforme scolaire – pull gris à écusson, jupe à motif écossais gris et vert foncé, ballerines noires – ses cheveux châtains tirés en une queue de cheval, elle fixait droit devant elle presque sans ciller, sa main reposant de façon éteinte sur la tête de son petit frère. Son autre main, bien que renfermée en un poing, était maculée de sang.

Lorsque les deux adultes furent à leur hauteur, William se redressa d'un bond et sa lèvre tremblante montrant qu'il n'allait pas tarder à se remettre à pleurer. Sa sœur ne bougea pas d'un seul iota.

« Salut, bonhomme ! » le salua Edward en lui tendant la main.

William la lui serra presque craintivement puis murmura :

« Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire de nous ? »

Edward s'accroupit alors à sa hauteur tandis qu'Evelyn se tenait un peu à l'écart derrière lui, comme le regardant faire.

« Tu me promets d'essuyer ces larmes si je te réponds ? » lui demanda-t-il.

William renifla puis passa maladroitement sa paume de main contre ses yeux avant de hocher la tête.

« OK. Alors on a appelé ton papa et maintenant que maman n'est plus là, c'est lui qui va s'occuper de toi. Il va venir te chercher d'un instant à l'autre. »

« Et Bella ? »

Edward fronça des sourcils.

« Qui ça ? »

« Bella. »

« Isabella. » traduisit Evelyn derrière lui.

« Ah, Isabella ! » s'exclama alors Edward avant de reprendre : « Eh bien ta sœur Isabella va venir avec moi, dans un foyer d'accueil qui prendra bien soin d'elle… »

La lèvre de William commençait dangereusement à trembler.

« …mais tu pourras la voir autant que tu le souhaites ! » s'empressa-t-il alors de rajouter en essayant de lui sourire avec enthousiasme. « Autant que tu le veux. Il suffit juste que le juge vous donne l'… »

« Je veux rester avec Bella. » pleura William en s'agrippant au bras de sa sœur comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Derrière Edward, Mme Montgomery soupira, envisageant apparemment la situation comme perdue d'avance.

« Petit, regarde-moi. » ordonna alors doucement l'éducateur.

Mais William était déjà en train de haleter hystériquement.

« Je…je v-veux pas qu…quitter B-bel…l-la! »

« Et tu ne vas pas la quitter, ne t'inquiète pas ! Tu pourras encore la voir, sauf que vous ne vivrez plus sous le même toit. »

Cela prit presque dix minutes à Edward de consoler le petit William dont les larmes semblaient ne jamais connaître de rupture de stock. Il lâcha enfin le bras d'Isabella, le corps secoué de chair de poule.

« Allez, tu dis au revoir à ta sœur ? N'oublie pas : dès que tu voudras la voir, tu pourras. »

Edward se releva puis recula vers Evelyn. Cette-dernière lui lança un regard admiratif.

« Nous avons tenté pendant plus d'une heure de lui faire entendre la raison, en vain. Et vous, vous venez et en même pas un quart d'heure, vous réussissez à lui faire sécher ses larmes. Chapeau. »

Edward lui fit un petit sourire.

« Oh, l'habitude vous savez. »

Derrière eux, William se mit en titubant sur ses pieds. Isabella se leva alors à son tour et s'agenouilla devant lui. Elle lui essuya lentement les joues puis se pencha vers son oreille et lui chuchota quelque chose pendant près d'une minute. Se redressant, elle planta bien profondément ses yeux dans les siens et William acquiesça doucement. Elle ferma alors brièvement les yeux et lui embrassa la joue avant de se relever. Edward remarqua alors que sa main droite était ensanglantée. Il fronça des sourcils en se penchant vers l'assistante sociale.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé avec sa main ? » lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« Il me semble qu'en tentant de réanimer sa mère, elle… » commença l'assistante avant que Isabella n'avance vers eux d'un pas robotique.

« Je suis prête. » prononça-t-elle d'une voix atone.

Edward prit alors sa respiration.

« C'est bon ? Et ne t'inquiète pas, tu pourras toi aussi voir ton frère quand tu le voudras. Il suffit juste d'avoir une autorisation du juge et passera comme une lettre à l…. »

Isabella posa sur lui un regard si vide qu'il s'interrompit dans sa phrase. Il fut déstabilisé un court, un très court instant puis frappa dans ses mains comme s'il animait toute une colonie de vacance.

« Bon…on y va ? » demanda-t-il un peu rudement.

.

Durant le trajet les ramenant à MASEN CENTER, Edward s'abstînt de fumer. Tout d'abord parce que la pluie s'était remise à tomber de plus belle et qu'entrouvrir la fenêtre pour laisser passer la fumée aurait trempé les sièges, et ensuite parce qu'il n'était pas seul à bord. Assise sur la place passager, Isabella était aussi statique qu'une figurine de marbre. Edward eut même peur qu'elle ne respire plus tant elle n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'ils étaient montés dans la voiture. Habituellement, les cas auxquels il avait été confronté pleuraient jusqu'à pénurie de larmes et cherchaient à se moucher avec la ceinture. Avoir quelqu'un d'aussi calme et immobile à côté de lui le stressait comme pas possible.

« Alors comme ça tu aimes bien nager ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix enjouée alors qu'ils étaient arrêtés devant un feu rouge.

Isabella ne se contenta que de hocher la tête.

« C'est vrai que ça détend. Et tu en fais depuis combien de temps ? » demanda-t-il encore.

« Dix ans. » répondit sa voisine d'une voix robotique.

Edward siffla, admiratif, tandis que le feu passait au vert.

« Ah oui, quand même. Tu envisages une carrière professionnelle ? »

Isabella haussa des épaules. Et ce fut tout. Le retour jusqu'à la cour intérieure du foyer se déroula sans le moindre bruit.

.

« Et voici ta chambre ! »

Edward ouvrit la porte de la dernière pièce du fond du couloir du 4e niveau. S'y trouvaient un lit superposé, un petit bureau, un lavabo surmonté par un petit miroir, une armoire pour deux personnes et une fenêtre menant à un minuscule balcon. Une partie de la chambre était déjà décorée par des posters divers et une paire de bottes dépareillées traînait par terre.

Isabella avança d'un pas. Puis de deux. Et elle resta là, les pieds ancrés au sol, ses deux bras collés le long du corps.

« Tu la partageras avec Jessica une ancienne du niveau. » l'informa-t-il tout en ramassant les chaussures pour les glisser sous le lit. « Elle est actuellement en week-end chez ses parents mais elle reviendra demain soir, vous pourrez ainsi faire connaissance. »

Edward se redressa en prenant une grande inspiration.

« Donc voilà ! Installe-toi, fais comme chez toi et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, dis-moi. Je suis juste à côté, dans le bureau des éducateurs. »

Il la fixa, dans l'attente d'une approbation, puis grimaça et s'éclipsa la seconde suivante.

Isabella survola la pièce du regard. Elle était petite, mal rangée et sentait le parfum à outrance.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le lavabo où s'alignaient une armée de petits tubes de cosmétiques. Elle s'y dirigea d'un pas pressé, retroussa sa manche droite et positionna sa main ensanglantée au-dessus du bidet. Elle desserra lentement son poing, petit à petit, son autre main se refermant sur elle-même pour contenir en silence la douleur. Une profonde coupure sectionnait sa paume, quelques morceaux de verres meurtrissant sa peau tout autour. Isabella ne put s'empêcher de haleter. Sa blessure semblait se rouvrir au fur et à mesure qu'elle ouvrait sa main et un nouveau flot de sang roula sur ses doigts pour couler sur le bidet. Isabella serra des dents. La douleur était insupportable. De son autre main, elle chercha en tâtonnant le robinet d'eau froide pour laver sa plaie.

« Au fait ! » s'exclama Edward qui rouvrit la porte de la chambre d'un seul coup.

Isabella poussa un petit cri aigu puis dissimula sa main derrière son dos. Edward, qui était revenu pour lui donner une serviette et un gant de toilette si jamais elle voulait se laver, s'interrompit dans son élan. Il fixa la nouvelle venue. Puis sa chemise tâchée de sang. Puis le sol tâché de sang. Puis le lavabo tâché de sang. Il posa lentement sur le bureau ce qu'il tenait en main puis ferma la porte. Lorsqu'il avança d'un pas, Isabella recula d'un autre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » lui demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

« Rien ! Je n'ai rien ! Vous pouvez partir ! » lui assura-t-elle d'un ton pressé.

Edward secoua lentement la tête en signe de négation. Il avança encore. Isabella recula.

« Je ne partirais pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce que tu as. »

« Mais je n'ai _rien_ ! » hurla Isabella d'une voix tremblante. « Partez ! »

« Non. »

Il avançait toujours. De son côté, Isabella se retrouva bientôt le dos plaqué contre l'armoire.

« Non, tu n'as pas rien étant donné qu'il y a du sang par terre. »

« Laissez-moi tranquille ! »

« Je suis là pour t'aider, Isabella. Rien que pour t'aider. Montre-moi ce que tu as. »

« Dégagez. » siffla-t-elle.

Edward pinça des lèvres.

« Ne me force pas à être violent. »

Isabella se terra un peu plus contre l'armoire. Elle n'avait plus rien de l'adolescente impassible attendant dans les couloirs de Lincoln Hope. Tous les traits de son visage étaient crispés et ses yeux marron clair fixaient Edward comme si elle avait le pouvoir de le réduire en poussière d'un regard.

La seconde d'après, et sans qu'elle puisse s'y attendre, l'éducateur plongea sur elle, attrapa son bras et exposa à pleine vue sa main ruisselante de sang. Isabella poussa un hurlement, se débattit comme une lionne et tenta d'arracher son bras de l'emprise de Edward mais ce-dernier le tenait fermement. Au bout d'une minute, essoufflée, elle finit par se laisser faire.

« Punaise…comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? » souffla Edward, assez impressionné de la profondeur de la coupure.

Isabella haussa des épaules sans répondre. Elle reniflait.

« Suis-moi. »

Edward la conduisit jusqu'au bureau des éducateurs, fouilla à toute vitesse dans le nécessaire pharmacie et ressortit, en vrac, un flacon de désinfectant, un coton, une ribambelle de pansements ainsi qu'une pince à épiler. Il s'arma de ce dernier objet et positionna la main de la jeune fille juste devant lui.

« Bon, ça va faire un peu mal… » la prévint-il.

Doux euphémisme. Lorsqu'il commença à enlever le premier morceau de verre profondément incrusté dans la peau, Edward grimaça de douleur pour elle. Il attrapa le débris et le coinça entre les deux pinces en métal puis tira d'un coup sec, comme pour lui épargner une douleur longue et inutile. Intrigué par son manque de réaction, l'éducateur releva la tête vers Isabella cette-dernière avait les yeux fermés, les traits crispés, et semblait serrer tant et si bien des dents pour contenir sa douleur que les muscles tendus de sa mâchoire se dessinaient à travers sa peau diaphane. Tout en se hâtant de soigner et désinfecter la plaie, Edward cogita intensivement sur le pourquoi du comment d'une telle blessure. Avait-elle enfoncé son poing dans une vitre pour qu'il en ressorte aussi commotionné ? Avait-elle tenté de se suicider ? Si c'était le cas, cela voulait dire que rien ne l'empêchera de recommencer, _surtout_ ici. Cela voulait aussi dire qu'il aurait du pain sur la planche. Cela signifiait également dire qu'il allait devoir sacrifier quelques jours de repos pour venir la surveiller de plus près. Si elle réitérait, tout allait lui retomber sur la figure étant donné qu'il était maintenant son référent et il aurait été assez emmerdant de perdre son boulot de cette manière.

Oui, Edward pensait de cette manière.

« Comment est-ce que tu t'es fait ça ? » répéta-t-il en scella le bandage tout autour de sa main.

Il fit un nœud et ne le serra pas trop afin qu'elle n'ait pas mal puis releva la tête vers elle. Elle avait toujours les paupières closes.

« J'ai finis. » l'informa-t-il.

Isabella ouvrit les yeux. Et l'on pouvait à nouveau lire dans ses prunelles marron ce vide, ce néant avec lequel elle l'avait dévisagé lorsqu'il était allé la prendre à l'hôpital. Un peu comme si elle était morte et enterrée de l'intérieur.

Edward en eut froid dans le dos. Son regard était si inexpressif qu'il en devenait effrayant.

« As-tu faim ? » lui demanda-t-il alors en se levant, abandonnant par lui-même l'idée de recevoir une réponse à sa première question. « Nous avons déjà mangé tout à l'heure mais si tu as un petit creux… »

Isabella bougea robotiquement la tête de droite à gauche.

« Je dois dormir. J'ai natation demain. »

Edward haussa des sourcils. Elle ne comptait pas reprendre la vie là où elle l'avait quitté, tout de même ! Il fallait faire un boulot monstre d'une semaine au moins lorsqu'un nouveau cas faisait son entrée dans le foyer avant qu'il ne reprenne ne serait-ce que l'école. Alors les activités extrascolaires… Edward fut tout de même étonné par son ordre des priorités. Elle avait certes natation le lendemain mais ils étaient en jour de semaine elle devait aller au lycée. Or, elle n'avait pas dit : « J'ai lycée demain » mais « J'ai natation demain ». Les paroles de l'assistante sociale lui revinrent alors lorsqu'elle disait que, d'après le petit-frère d'Isabella, celle-ci tenait beaucoup plus à sa carrière de nageuse qu'à toute autre chose.

Eh bien tant pis. Elle n'irait pas demain – c'était tout bonnement impossible. Il fallait qu'ils aillent récupérer ses affaires chez elle, puis qu'il la dépose chez le psy du foyer, puis qu'ils aient un petit travail de reconstitution des évènements ensemble, puis qu'il lui parle un peu du fonctionnement de la vie en foyer, puis qu'il appelle son école.. impossible qu'elle puisse ne serait-ce qu'_envisager _ d'aller faire des longueurs dans la piscine du coin. S'il faisait l'erreur de ne pas faire toutes ces procédures dès le lendemain de son arrivée, comme il l'avait fait avec Lee, il allait avoir du retard dans tout son travail et avoir du retard dans tout son travail signifiait, dans le langage Masen Center, rester jusqu'à X heure enfermé dans ce bureau alors qu'il pourrait être en train de regarder la télévision chez lui, les deux pieds hissés sur sa table basse, Abel sur les genoux.

Oui, Edward pensait de cette manière.

Il préféra néanmoins ne pas contredire le nouveau phénomène qu'il était censé prendre sous son aile le temps qu'une famille d'accueil le fasse pour lui. Il avait comme le pressentiment que s'il lui annonçait tout de suite qu'il était hors de question qu'elle aille à sa séance de natation, elle allait piquer une crise d'hystérie comme jamais il n'avait été confronté à une auparavant.

« OK. Il est vrai qu'il est tard. » dit-il tandis qu'elle se levait pour sortir de la pièce. « Dors bien. Et si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit… »

Isabella avait déjà disparu à l'angle du couloir menant à sa nouvelle chambre.

* * *

**Oui, j'ai craqué. J'ai rejoins le Côté Obscur de la Force et ai écrit une fanfic Twilight…et je ne regrette rien. Vraiment. Cela fait des mois que j'en avais envie – comprenez : l'auteur peut prendre **_**tellement**_** de liberté en écrivant dans l'univers Twilight, vous ne pouvez pas vous imaginer à quel point – et j'ai sauté le pas. Enfin. **

**J'espère que ce premier chapitre a plu…les posts seront assez espacés par contre. Mais merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire :)**

**Xoxo,**

**IACB.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Très heureuse que vous aimiez...Xoxoxo**

* * *

Rosalie Hale rassembla ses longs cheveux blond platine en un chignon rapide, d'un geste dynamique faisant cliqueter les bracelets habillant son poignet gauche. Elle était d'une beauté aussi polaire qu'à couper le souffle mais était si froide et hautaine que cela lui avait valu le surnom « Bloc de Glace » dans tout le foyer.

« Bien. » fit-elle, d'une voix un peu impatiente. « Commençons sans tarder. 1er niveau ? »

6h07. Les éducateurs de nuits des cinq niveaux de Masen Center étaient presque tous affalés sur la table ronde en verre, les paupières à demi-closes, regrettant d'avoir été tirés du lit pour être à l'heure à cette imbécilité de réunion matinale routinière que Rosalie prenait un plaisir sadique à présider. Elle n'était pourtant pas plus éducatrice que ses autres collègues réunis tout autour de cette table. Mais bon, étant donné qu'ils étaient tous dans le coaltar lors de ces entrevues, ils lui cédaient volontiers la place de leadeur pour quelques petites minutes, si cela pouvait assouvir son complexe de supériorité…

« …Luz a tenté de faire une fugue hier soir mais Emmett l'a arrêté dans le couloir 2B, à deux pas de l'escalier de service. Gardez un œil vigilant sur cette petite. » les informait Jasper, un éducateur du troisième niveau, lorsqu'il fut question de son service.

« Ouais et il serait peut-être temps que la direction se décide à remplacer cette foutue porte de service par une qui puisse se fermer à clé, hmm ? » grommela Emmett qui était quasiment allongé sur la table.

« J'en toucherai un mot à Mr Volturi. » répondit Rosalie en écrivant au fur et à mesure sur le cahier des doléances.

Victoria eut un petit rire mélangeant lassitude et sarcasme.

« Ca ne t'embête pas de réécrire éternellement les mêmes sujets, à force ? » lui demanda-t-elle. « La porte de service, ça fait bien un an qu'on le demande. Nombre de fugues et d'intrusions auraient pu être évitées sans ça. »

« Et en suis-je la responsable, peut-être ? » répliqua d'une voix poliment glaciale Rosalie.

« Non. Mais peut-être que si tu mêlais _enfin_ la parole aux gestes et que tu en touchais _effectivement _un mot à Mr Volturi, la situation changerait. Surtout que tu as tous les atouts pour le convaincre… » ajouta-t-elle en laissant plonger ses yeux dans le décolleté fourni de la blonde avant de planter ses yeux verts dans le bleu antarctique des iris de son interlocutrice.

« Un complexe, Vicky ? » susurra Rosalie du tac au tac en se penchant en avant.

« Punaise, dès le matin… » marmonna Emmett en roulant des yeux tandis que les deux femelles dominantes de la pièce se fusillaient intensément du regard.

Sauvant l'auditoire d'un match de catch féminin des plus sanglants, la porte de la salle de réunion s'ouvrit soudainement sur un Edward titubant, les yeux ensommeillés, les cheveux ébouriffés.

« 'jour. 'solé. » marmonna-t-il avant de venir s'affaler sur le siège à côté de celui d'Alice pour visiblement continuer sa nuit de sommeil interrompue.

Le regard réfrigérant de Rosalie se reporta alors de Victoria à Edward et elle fronça du nez, agacée. Il fallait _toujours_ qu'il débarque en retard, celui-ci.

.

« Allez, debout ! »

Edward se dirigea d'un pas ample vers la fenêtre et tira d'un coup sec les rideaux, laissant les premiers rayons matinaux emplir la chambre de Lee et Darren. Ce-dernier rabattit sa couette sur sa tête en râlant tandis que Lee continuait de baver sur son oreiller.

« Il est 7h ! L'heure de se réveiller ! » continua Edward d'une voix forte, frappant impitoyablement des mains pour appuyer ses paroles.

Il attrapa quelques uns des jeans qui traînaient sur le sol et les posa contre le dossier de la chaise du bureau.

« Je vous préviens : si, lorsque je reviendrai ici dans cinq minutes, vous êtes toujours dans votre lit, c'est au saut d'eau que je vais vous mettre sur pieds. Depuis le temps que je vous dis que pianoter des textos jusqu'à pas d'heure ne vous causera que du tord… »

Il sortit de la chambre tout en prenant soin de laisser la porte ouverte avant de s'attaquer à la seconde chambre de garçon. Alice le croisa dans les couloirs, Jodie – une adolescente assez capricieuse – la poursuivant en hurlant, un jean à la main.

« …cette espèce de _pétasse_ (elle parlait de sa voisine de chambre) m'a salopé ce que je devais porter pour aujourd'hui ! »

Alice, qui devait finir de réveiller les autres filles du niveau, semblait être au bord de la crise de nerfs.

« Baisse d'un ton, Jodie. » lui ordonna alors Edward tout en gagnant la chambre de Kenneth.

« Mais regarde ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix suraiguë en jetant cette fois-ci son dévolu sur lui. « _Regarde_ ce qu'elle m'a fait, cette espèce d'_attardée mentale_ ! »

Elle pointait du doigt une petite tâche d'environ 1,4 centimètre de rayon. Edward prit un air catastrophé.

« Doux Jésus ! Comment a-t-elle pu _oser_ ? ! » souffla-t-il d'un ton terrifié.

« Ce n'est rien qu'une _débile _! Comment est-ce que je m'habille, maintenant ? ! »

« Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas à l'école toute nue ? » proposa Edward, l'air parfaitement sérieux.

Jodie se stoppa dans son élan, considérant l'éducateur avec des yeux globuleux. Derrière, Alice les dépassa en gloussant. Puis l'adolescente eut un éclair de lucidité.

« Tu te fous de moi. » articula-t-elle lentement, plus comme une affirmation qu'une question.

« Pas faux. Retourne dans ta chambre, je suis sûr que tu n'es pas en pénurie de vêtements, et _arrête_ de nous casser les oreilles dès le matin. »

Jodie poussa un grognement d'irritation puis marcha dans l'autre sens, reprenant ses invectives de plus belle.

Il était 7h25 lorsqu'Edward atteignit la dernière porte du couloir du niveau. Pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il prit cette fois-ci la peine de toquer avant d'entrer. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait irruption, la gamine faisait Dieu-sait-quoi au-dessus du lavabo, sa main recouverte de sang. N'obtenant pas de réponse, il actionna la poignée et poussa lentement la porte. La chambre était plongée dans la pénombre, les rideaux toujours tirés, et Edward dut allumer la lumière pour constater que le lit d'Isabella était si impeccable qu'elle n'avait assurément pas dut y dormir.

Et cela sauta tout de suite aux yeux de l'éducateur : elle avait fugué pendant la nuit.

_OK, restons calme._

Edward avait été confronté à plusieurs cas de fugues, le palmarès ayant été remporté haut-la-main par Lee. Ce-dernier avait fait de ces petites escapades une activité journalière, lors de ses premières semaines à Masen. Mais il avait finalement fini par se résigner et accepter sa nouvelle vie ici. Edward l'avait suffisamment cerné auparavant pour identifier les lieux où il serait susceptible d'aller se réfugier, chaque fois qu'il fuguait. Et il ne s'était jamais trompé.

Mais Isabella… ! Un robot avec des cheveux bruns et une main ensanglantée, voilà tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit lorsqu'il pensait à la toute nouvelle pensionnaire. Où avait-elle bien pu se sauver ? Chez elle ? Pour quoi faire ? Ils devaient justement passer dans son ancien habitat en début de journée pour qu'elle puisse récupérer ses affaires. Où ça, alors ? Dans le fameux complexe de natation où elle nageait ? Chez une amie ? Chez son copain ? Chez son frère ?

Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux tout en reculant vers la porte, envisageant toute les possibilités. Bon, tout d'abord il devait alerter le directeur pour se destituer de toute responsabilité. Ensuite, il devait appeler la Police si jamais ils…

« Hhh ! »

Edward heurta quelque chose derrière lui et se retourna. Isabella se tenait sur le pas de la porte, dans le même uniforme que la veille, et frictionnait ses cheveux mouillés à l'aide la serviette qu'il lui avait donné la veille, ne le quittant pas des yeux une seule seconde. Edward ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit. Il haussa des sourcils et eut un petit rire de soulagement.

Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être bête, quelques fois… !

.

« Tu n'iras pas en cours aujourd'hui. »

Edward guetta une réaction…qui ne vînt pas. Isabella restait assise, droite comme un piquet, sur le canapé du salon. 8h00. Le niveau s'était presqu'entièrement vidé de ses éléments et seule la voix d'Edward résonnait dans les locaux.

« Etant donné que tu es amenée à rester ici pendant un petit bout de temps, le temps que nous te trouvions une famille d'accueil, tu comprendras qu'il faut que l'on prévienne ton école, ainsi que toutes les autres structures auxquelles tu es rattachée, des changements qui surviennent. »

Encore une fois, aucune réaction. Edward avait l'impression de parler à un mur.

« …ce qui veut dire que tu ne pourras certainement pas aller à la natation, aujourd'hui. »

_Ha !_ Isabella tourna derechef la tête vers lui. Ses yeux marron brillaient, animés d'un sentiment qu'Edward n'arriva pas à déterminer clairement. Ils avaient perdu toute leur insensibilité. Le jeune homme s'attendit à ce qu'elle objecte violemment ses paroles, qu'elle prenne position, qu'elle _parle_. Mais non. Elle ne se contenta que de baisser la tête, comme acceptant son sort.

.

Edward ouvrit la portière passager de sa Seat.

« Après toi. »

Isabella se glissa dans la voiture à une vitesse éclair et Edward ferma la porte immédiatement. Une fois installé sur son siège, il alluma le contact et entama une marche arrière rapide pour sortir de la cour de Masen.

Il faisait un temps pluvieux comme le ciel de Forks savait si bien en faire. Les nuages étaient gris, engorgés d'eau qui finirait en pluie d'ici quelques petites heures. Le vent était au rendez-vous, le soleil aux abonnés absents. Edward décida de mettre un peu de musique pour égayer un peu tout ça. Profitant de leur arrêt au premier feu rouge, il appuya sur l'autoradio et aussitôt après, « Alice et Simon » de Sonic Youth résonna dans les baffes de la voiture.

Pas si gai que ça, finalement.

« Alors, hum… » Edward se creusa intensivement le crâne pour trouver une phrase adéquat à dire le silence d'Isabella l'oppressait. « Tu as pu bien dormir ? »

Elle ne se contenta que de hausser les épaules, ses yeux rivés sur la vitre où quelques gouttelettes de pluies commençaient à se déposer. Puis, alors qu'Edward allait embrayer sur une question bateau concernant ses cours, elle se retourna d'un coup vers lui.

« Vous serez là toute la journée ? »

Edward haussa des sourcils, légèrement étonné par cette question.

« Euh, non, je finis à 9h30 normalement…pourquoi ? »

Il tourna la tête vers elle et rencontra son regard. Elle semblait être en cogitation intérieure intense. Puis, lorsqu'elle sortit de ses pensées et remarqua que l'éducateur la dévisageait, elle tourna vivement la tête vers la vitre.

« Pour rien. » répondit-elle, reprenant sa voix robotique.

.

« C'est…_là_ ? »

Edward glissa ses mains dans ses poches de jean, évaluant les dégâts. Lui qui avait toujours pensé vivre dans le coin le plus critique Forks…l'endroit où il se trouvait à présent ressemblait à un mélange entre les bidonvilles de Bombay et les anciens ghettos délabrés de Harlem. Isabella fit claquer la dernière sa portière de voiture puis lança un regard circulaire au regroupement d'habitations censé être son chez-elle. Edward verrouilla sa seat à distance.

« Je te suis. » lui dit-il.

Elle s'engagea alors vers le lotissement, marcha le long d'une rue bordée de déchets et de graffitis, puis s'engouffra dans une sombre petite ruelle qui avait des airs de repère mafieux sicilien. Le temps morne n'arrangeait en rien la situation, amenuisant le peu de luminosité dont ils avaient besoin pour savoir là où ils posaient les pieds. Edward ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œils furtifs derrière lui. Il avait la désagréable impression d'être suivi, épié. Les monstres psychédéliques taggués sur les murs étroits de la petite rue qu'ils longeaient ne faisaient que le conforter dans cette impression. Des rumeurs et des bribes de voix s'élevaient de nulle part dans la cité et lui parvenait en un écho porté par le vent.

Et Isabella continuait à marcher avec l'assurance d'une personne habituée des lieux.

« Hum, on…est-ce qu'on est bientôt ar… »

« C'est là. »

L'adolescente s'était arrêtée devant un petit escalier en béton gris de quatre marches environ menant à une porte légèrement enfoncée et griffée, criblée d'inscriptions, le numéro « 90 » inscrit en relief en dessous du judas.

« C'est là que tu vis ? ! » ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer Edward.

Pour une fille vêtue de l'uniforme d'un des lycées les plus réputés et les plus chers de la contrée, il aurait plus imaginé quelque chose de plus…de plus…_humain_ comme lieu de vie. Là, seule l'absence des fils barbelés ainsi que des caméras de surveillance différenciaient ce lieu d'un complexe pénitentiaire.

Isabella, sans prêter une seule attention à son éducateur, posa ses deux mains sur la poignée et tira de toutes ses forces vers elle tout en tournant l'objet dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre. Puis, sans crier gare, elle administra un violent coup de pied à la porte qui céda d'elle-même dans un sourd grincement.

Edward était estomaqué. Il le fut encore plus en pénétrant dans l'habitacle.

Il régnait une odeur de renfermé nauséabonde à l'intérieur de la maison et rien n'était éclairé. Ce qui ne sembla déranger en rien Isabella qui marchait comme si elle cherchait quelque chose en particulier. Edward actionna tous les interrupteurs qu'il arriva à distinguer malgré la pénombre puis se fit une rapide idée des lieux.

C'était vraisemblablement un trois pièce. Un trois-pièce miteux. Murs rongés par l'humidité, plafond craquelé, carrelage fendu, vaisselle sale s'amoncelant dans l'évier, toiles d'araignées aux angles droits du plafond, fils électriques ressortant de partout, ampoules à luminosité incertaine, saleté à chaque recoin de chaque pièce. Le mobilier venait contredire de manière paradoxale l'état de délabrement de l'appartement. Ecran plasma mural 180 cm, chaîne hifi tactile l'air presque flambant neuve, dernier iMac sur le marché perché sur le bureau design blanc immaculé près de la fenêtre du salon.

_Wow_, fut la première pensée d'Edward. _Famille d'arnaqueur de père en fils_, fut sa deuxième réflexion.

« Prends ce qui te semble vraiment indispensable à avoir sur toi, pour le moment. Si tu veux, on reviendra pour que tu puisses prendre ce qui manque. Mais pour l'heure, ne te contente que de ce que tu estimeras être le strict minimum. »

Edward ne savait même pas si elle écoutait ce qu'il disait. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans le couloir et l'aperçu du coin de l'œil mettre des affaires dans un petit sac à dos avec rapidité, agenouillée sur le sol. Elle se retourna soudainement et attrapa quelque chose sur son lit qu'elle fourra immédiatement après dans la besace. Son maillot de bain.

Elle se redressa alors d'un seul coup, comme alerte, et surprit le regard de l'éducateur.

« On a toqué. »

Edward fronça des sourcils puis tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendait absolument rien. Isabella se releva alors et indiqua la porte.

« _Là_. On vient de toquer encore. »

« Je n'entend rien. »

« C'est parce que vous n'êtes pas à côté de la porte. »

Edward avança alors dans le couloir, se concentrant pour capter le moindre bruit. Isabella indiqua une nouvelle fois la porte.

« Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous n'avez rien entendu, cette fois-ci ! » s'exclama-t-elle d'un ton si surpris qu'Edward se mit à douter sérieusement du bon fonctionnement de son ouïe.

« Je vais voir, reste-là. »

Elle resta sur le pas de sa porte et le suivit du regard avancer vers le vestibule de l'entrée.

L'éducateur vérifia par le judas l'identité de la personne qui venait supposément de toquer. Il ne vit rien d'autre que la rampe de l'escalier menant à l'entrée et le mur d'en face criblé d'inscriptions faites à la bombe de peinture.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il à haute voix.

Personne ne répondit. Edward colla un peu plus son œil contre le petit observatoire.

« Oh-oh ? » essaya-t-il une seconde fois.

Aucun bruit. L'éducateur soupira alors puis posa sa main sur la poignée et ouvrit très lentement la porte, appréhendant légèrement ce qu'il allait y découvrir derrière…

« Personne. » remarqua-t-il à haute voix.

Edward ferma rapidement la porte, amplement soulagé de ne pas s'être retrouvé nez-à-nez avec un dealer de drogue armé d'un flingue ou un junkie titubant quémandant de l'argent à toutes les portes de la ruelle. Il avait comme l'impression que c'était le genre de personnes qui vivaient ici.

« Je n'avais pas tord. » fit-il en se retournant vers Isabella. « Il n'y avait pers… »

Elle n'était plus là. Edward remonta le vestibule jusqu'au pas de la chambre d'Isabella et trouva la pièce vide.

Les pensées en vrac, Edward courut jusqu'au salon. Qu'il trouva également vide. La cuisine ? Même topo. Salle de bain intacte. Ne parlons pas des toilettes. Chambre de sa mère ? Pas d'Isabella. Edward revînt alors au point de départ à savoir la chambre de l'adolescente portée disparue. Se faisant accueillir par une bourrasque de vent glaciale, l'éducateur remarqua alors que la fenêtre était grande ouverte.

« _Putain_. »

Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux. Sur le visage. La nuque. Il administra un coup de pied rageur au bois du lit de la propriétaire des lieux.

Il s'était fait douillé. Douillé. Douillé.

.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux être CON bordel ! » hurlait pour la cinquantième fois Edward, assis derrière le volant de sa voiture.

Parcourant les rues de Forks quarante vitesses au-dessus de celle autorisée, Edward scannait tous les passants du regard, furieux de s'être fait avoir par une gamine de seize ans.

Il était pourtant l'éducateur le plus difficile à duper de Masen Center – derrière Rosalie Hale, bien évidemment – et voilà qu'il venait de se faire rouler en beauté pour quelque chose de…de…de…

« STUPIDE ! »

Edward abattit son poing contre le volant, klaxonnant par inadvertance. Il n'en revenait pas. Bon sang ! Il n'en revenait pas _du tout_ !

Où était-elle, cette garce ? _Où était-elle ? ? ! _Qu'il lui apprenne qu'on ne se payait pas la tête d'Edward impunément !

Edward s'engagea dans l'Avenue principale de Forks dans un violent dérapage, les pneus de sa voiture crissant contre le sol comme s'il se trouvait sur un rallye automobile. Et c'est là que ses yeux tombèrent sur le complexe nautique du centre-ville. Il s'arrêta net, manquant de justesse de provoquer un carambolage sur toute la longueur de la rue, puis abattit sa paume sur son front.

Mais bien sûr…pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé _avant_ ? !

.

« …brune…grande comme ça…yeux marrons…inexpressifs, d'ailleurs…euh…elle est en unifor… »

« Bon, écoutez Mr Calloway… »

« Cullen. » la corrigea froidement Edward.

La standardiste assise derrière le bureau de l'accueil lui fit un geste négligeant signifiant que, de toute façon, que ce soit Calloway comme Cullen, tous les chemins menaient à Rome.

« _Personne_ n'est entré ou sorti depuis ce matin, mis à part une classe de sixièmes encadrée par leur professeur et le groupe des bébés nageurs. Votre Isabella aurait-elle entre six et dix mois, par le plus grand des hasards ? »

Edward fit claquer la porte de l'établissement derrière lui et dévala furieusement l'escalier en pierre menant au trottoir. Cela faisait le deuxième centre de piscine de Forks qu'il visitait. Et pas de Swan. Pas d'Isabella. Rien.

Edward se rejeta contre le dossier de son siège en soupirant. Il était dans un pétrin pas possible. Ils n'étaient plus dans l'enceinte de Masen, ce qui voulait dire qu'elle était sensée être sous sa responsabilité. S'il ne la retrouvait pas…il valait mieux ne pas penser à ce qu'il se passerait s'il ne mettait pas la main sur elle.

Edward se massa les tempes, les yeux rivés sur le tableau de bord, organisant ses idées. Son regard se posa alors sur un dossier orange duquel dépassait un bon lot de paperasse. Le dossier d'Isabella que l'assistante sociale lui avait donné la veille. Le jeune homme se jeta avidement dessus, l'ouvrit et feuilleta son contenu, éparpillant au fur et à mesure les feuilles qu'il lisait en diagonale. Il tomba enfin sur la photocopie un peu noircie de ce qui semblait être une carte de bibliothèque. Ou plutôt de piscine, d'après le logo du centre nautique de La Push, situé à l'extrémité de la ville. Isabella Marie Swan souriait de toutes ses dents sur le petit carré juste à côté de ses informations civiles.

Edward redémarra la voiture.

.

La Push.

Il en avait déjà entendu parler, lorsqu'il était enfant, dans les histoires d'horreur que sa mère lui racontait avant d'aller dormir. Il était question de légende confrontant vampires et loup-garou, morsures et sang humain, tout cela sur un fond de lampe de chevet que la mère d'Edward s'amusait à allumer et éteindre dans les moments les plus intenses du récit, faisant hurler à la mort son fils.

Bref. Il avait grandit et était plusieurs fois passé – juste _passé_, jamais arrêté – par La Push pour sortir de la ville. Il ne pouvait se départir néanmoins de l'impression de malaise qu'il avait en observant la gigantesque réserve dans laquelle avait choisi de s'implanter le plus grand complexe nautique de la région.

« Bon. Si elle n'est pas là, je suis officiellement foutu. »

Edward ferma la portière de la voiture.

« Mort. »

Il la verrouilla.

« Enterré. »

Il glissa la clé dans sa poche.

« Au chômage. »

Sur ces paroles encourageantes, Edward marcha jusqu'au complexe de La Push. L'éducateur pouvait dénier la beauté et de l'emplacement reculé, et de l'architecture tout en vitre du bâtiment surplombant l'une des plus hautes falaises de la réserve, une forêt dense s'étalant en arrière-fond. Cela lui faisait plus penser à un tarmac hyper classe d'aéroport qu'à un édifice abritant une piscine.

« Bonjour Monsieur. » l'accueillit-on dès l'entrée.

Une jeune femme brune, le teint mât, lui souriait depuis le bureau placé dans le hall d'entrée. Edward lui rendit prudemment son sourire, sourire qui s'effrita légèrement lorsqu'il entrevit la très large cicatrice qu'elle avait sur le côté gauche de son visage, traversant en ligne droite son œil jusqu'au bas de sa joue, comme si elle avait été mordue par un lion sauvage.

« Oui, je sais, ça étonne toujours au début. » dit-elle, remarquant comme Edward luttait pour ne pas la dévisager. « Mais on s'y habitue. A commencer par moi. »

Edward ne sut quoi répondre. C'est pourquoi il entra directement dans le vif du sujet, sans même prendre la peine de tourner autour du pot.

« Est-ce qu'Isabella Swan s'est présentée ici, aujourd'hui ? »

« Bella ? » répéta l'hôtesse avant de feuilleter rapidement le cahier qui était devant elle. « …Attendez quelques ins…ah ! Oui. Elle est rentrée il n'y a même pas un quart d'heure pour son entraînement. »

« _Un quart d'heure_ ? ! » suffoqua silencieusement Edward.

Mais comment avait-elle fait pour le devancer d'un quart d'heure alors qu'il était venu ici en _voiture_ ? ! Edward mit cela sur le compte du temps qu'il avait passé à tourner en rond pour enfin retrouver sa trace à La Push.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » s'enquit la réceptionniste, l'observant tergiverser intensément.

« Moi ? » fit bêtement Edward – _qui d'autre_ ? « Je suis son éducateur. Isabella a eu la très bonne idée de me semer alors que nous devions récupérer des affaires chez elle. »

La standardiste eut l'air perdue.

« Educateur… ? » répéta-t-elle, dans le vague.

Edward se présenta alors dans les formes et la briefa sur la situation d'Isabella sans toutefois entrer dans certains détails. Il en dit simplement juste assez pour qu'elle le laisse entrer dans les locaux.

« Je ne vous garantis pas que Mr Black apprécie votre présence par contre, que vous soyez éducateur ou non. Il déteste être dérangé. »

« C'est bien ce qu'on va voir… » siffla Edward tout en poussant les portes coupe-feu pour s'engouffrer dans les couloirs.

.

A défaut de ne pas avoir de maillot de bain, Edward sortit des vestiaires pour hommes en caleçon Armani. Il fourra précipitamment ses affaires dans l'un des boxs prévus à cet effet puis marcha directement vers l'entrée de la piscine, snobant les douches. La seule perspective de finir en fauteuil roulant pour s'être claqué le dos contre le sol mouillé le retint de ne pas courir.

Mais quelque chose lui disait, de toute manière, qu'Isabella se trouvait dans les parages. A commencer par les bribes de voix qu'il percevait déjà depuis le couloir.

« …arrivée en retard et _en _plus, t'es pas foutue de faire une longueur correctement ? ! » tonnait une voix masculine. « REFAIS-MOI CA CONVENABLEMENT OU JE TE DESINSCRIS DU CHAMPIONNAT ! »

Edward avança de deux pas. Puis de trois. Enorme, voilà le seul mot qui lui vînt à l'esprit. Trois _énormes _bassins se côtoyaient dans cette _énorme_ pièce surélevée d'un _énorme _plafond tout en vitre. On se serait cru dans la piscine privée d'un hôtel. C'était démentiel.

L'odeur du chlore ramena le jeune homme à sa préoccupation première à savoir trouver la brebis égarée. Ou rebelle, plutôt. Et il ne fit pas longtemps pour l'apercevoir : perchée sur une petite estrade surplombant la première longueur du bassin le plus gigantesque, elle semblait réunir toute sa concentration avant de sauter. Sa chevelure brune était tout entière contenue dans un bonnet de bain blanc Speedo et sur ses yeux trônaient des lunettes de bain transparentes. Edward reconnut le maillot de bain noir qu'elle portait pour l'avoir vue le fourrer frénétiquement dans son sac à dos, une heure plus tôt.

« Ton thorax, bon sang, Bella ! Ton _thorax_ ! » hurla alors un mec juste à côté d'elle.

Edward reporta son regard sur celui qui semblait être son entraîneur. Brun, Montagne de muscles sur pieds, vêtu d'un short bleu marine et d'un débardeur blanc laissant entrevoir le tatouage tribal qui encerclait son biceps gauche, la peau aussi mât que la standardiste de l'accueil, il fixait avec sévérité Isabella qui se concentrait toujours pour sauter. Portant son sifflet à sa bouche, il ne la quitta pas des yeux lorsqu'il y siffla de toutes ses forces.

Aussitôt après, Isabella fondit en un éclair dans l'eau. Quatre secondes plus tard, elle émergea puis brassa l'eau chlorée avec une force et une vitesse qu'Edward ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. Tout était synchronisé, net, précis. Elle fendait l'eau avec une telle détermination que l'éducateur se surpris à la comparer à une nageuse se donnant de toutes ses forces pour remporter l'or olympique.

Et quelle rapidité… ! Elle atteignit le bord opposé en un clin d'œil puis disparut à nouveau sous l'eau, fit une roulade sur elle-même et nagea dans l'autre sens avec le même rythme soutenu, vif. Lorsqu'elle arriva à son point de départ, Edward manqua d'halluciner lorsque son entraîneur lui cracha au visage :

« Punaise mais c'est de pire en pire, et moi qui pensais que tu ne pouvais pas toucher le fond…tu le _racles_, là. Tu n'es _même pas_ au point pour une vulgaire petite compétition régionale. Même pas un peu. C'est af-fli-geant. Nul. Désespérant. Je ne sais pas quoi faire de ton cas. On dirait que tu régresses à chaque cours. » lui asséna-t-il, lui postillonnant au passage à la figure.

Ses deux bras frêles la maintenant au rebord, juste en-dessous de l'estrade d'où elle avait sauté, Isabella baissa la tête sous le flot de réprimandes méprisantes qui s'abattait sur elle. Edward en oublia ce qu'il était venu faire ici. _Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce gros naze ? !_

Précisément ce que dut se demander le 'gros naze' en question lorsque, levant les yeux, ils tombèrent sur la silhouette d'Edward.

« Eh ! Je vous dérange, peut-être ? ! » vociféra-t-il en pointant sa perche vers lui, comme s'il pouvait le tuer avec à distance.

Isabella se retourna alors vers lui et lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Edward, sa figure se décomposa morceau par morceau. L'éducateur sembla rapidement recouvrer la mémoire – à savoir que cette peste lui avait fait faire deux fois le tour de la ville en voiture – et lui adressa un long regard glacial, lourd de reproches, avant de reporter son attention sur Mr l'Insatisfait.

« Non. En principe, je ne devrais pas vous déranger. Seulement _vous_, vous me dérangez assez, oui. »

L'entraîneur eut un petit rire puis marcha lentement à sa rencontre.

« Je vous demande pardon ? » demanda-t-il ensuite, d'un ton à la fois amusé et glacial. « Et puis qui êtes-vous, d'abord ? »

Edward roula des yeux. Il commençait à en avoir un peu marre de se présenter toutes les trois minutes.

« Edward Cullen, 23 ans, gémeaux et célibataire par intermittence. Oh, et éducateur à Masen Center, accessoirement. Mais ce n'est qu'un détail. »

« Je vois que Monsieur a beaucoup d'humour et c'est tout à son honneur. Peut-on seulement savoir ce que vous _foutez_ ici ? »

« Non, en fait, vous vous trompez de destinataire. Cette question devrait être posée à Mlle Swan. »

« Ah oui ? _Vraiment_ ? »

L'entraîneur semblait trouvait la situation très amusante car il se tourna vers Isabella et lui demanda.

« Dis-moi, Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici _un jour d'entraînement alors que tu prépares un championnat de natation déterminant pour ta carrière_ ? »

Isabella, qui s'était extirpée de l'eau et se tenait timidement derrière son entraîneur, devint cramoisie.

« Réponds. » lui ordonna-t-il alors d'une voix qu'Edward, en dépit de la situation, n'aima qu'à moitié. « Alors ? _T'as perdu ta langue_ ? »

« Bref. N'en faisons pas tout un problème d'état : je suis juste venu reprendre Isabella. »

L'entraîneur le jaugea de toute sa hauteur, un sourire sanguinaire aux lèvres – Edward ne lui donnait même pas un an de plus que lui.

« Et pourquoi, je vous prie, devrais-je faire vous écouter ? Donnez-moi une seule, juste une seule raison valable. » Il feignit de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre étanche. « Magnez-vous pour vous répondre, par contre. Je n'ai pas tout votre temps. »

.

Edward ouvrit d'un geste brusque la portière passager, attendit que Mademoiselle s'assoit puis referma la porte avec tant d'animosité que celle-ci faillit sortir de ses gonds. Sorti de ses gonds, il l'était. Et cela se sentait à sa manière de conduire. Pire encore qu'à l'aller. L'échange verbal épineux de presqu'une demi-heure qu'il avait eu avec Jacob Black, qu'il considérait à présent comme une bactérie dans l'espèce humaine, en était la cause principale, si ce n'est la cause tout court.

« Tu vois, Isabella… » commença-t-il d'une voix ne laissant aucun doute sur la maîtrise qu'il tentait d'exercer sur ses nerfs.

Une de ses mains était sur le volant, l'autre portait son paquet de cigarette à sa bouche pour qu'il puisse attraper une des cinq dernières tiges de nicotine entre ses dents.

« Bella. » le corrigea alors pour la première fois sa voisine d'une voix polaire. « Je n'aime pas 'Isabella'. »

« On s'en fout. Complet. » la rembarra-t-il tout en cherchant cette fois-ci son briquet – il n'avait plus aucun complexe à fumer en la présence d'un passager à présent. « Tu vois, disais-je, tu t'es peut-être sentie maligne à te faufiler par la fenêtre pendant que je tombais dans ton petit piège de Cm1, mais sache une chose _Bella_. »

Trois coups de briquet ratés. Au bout du quatrième, la flamme embrasa enfin l'embout de sa cigarette et il rejeta sa fumée par la vitre entrouverte.

« Maintenant que ta mère est morte – _oui, lorsqu'il était hors de lui, Edward ne prenait pas la peine de mâcher ses mots_ – je suis officiellement ton tuteur. Ce qui veut dire que si quelque chose t'arrive, je suis dans la _merde_, Isabella, dans la M-E-R-D-E. Tu le comprends, ça, ou bien faut-il te faire un dessin ? Encore, s'il t'arrivait quelque chose dans l'enceinte de Masen, ça pourrait aller. Mais s'il t'arrive quelque chose à l'extérieur et que je suis sensé être avec toi pour t'escorter, je suis foutu. Est-ce que t'arrive à le piger, ça ? ! »

Il se tourna vers elle, furibond. Elle était l'Indifférence Incarnée.

« Ouais, ne réponds pas, tiens. Je m'en fiche que tu répondes ou pas. L'essentiel, c'est que tu entendes et que ton cerveau de lycéenne imprime ce que j'ai à te dire. Sache que je fais ce métier depuis quatre ans et que ce n'est pas _toi_ qui va me faire licencier. J'ai un fils, OK ? J'ai un fils. Donc une bouche en plus à nourrir. Donc une raison en plus de percevoir un salaire à chaque fin de mois. Ne t'avise _plus jamais_ de me mettre en danger comme tu l'as fait maintenant ou tu auras très sérieusement affaire à moi. »

« Je vous avais prévenu que j'avais natation. » lui répondit simplement Isabella.

« Je t'avais aussi prévenu que tu ne pouvais _pas_ y aller aujourd'hui car toutes les procédures ne sont pas remplies. Apprends dès aujourd'hui que dans la vie, on ne peut pas toujours faire à notre guise. »

« Je vous avais prévenu. » répéta-t-elle.

« Ne m'énerve pas. »

« Sinon quoi ? »

Edward stoppa sa voiture en plein virage et se tourna vers Bella. Cette-dernière le fixait d'un air de défi, plus du tout aussi amorphe que ça. Ses cheveux brun mouillés avaient été ramenés en un chignon sur le haut de son crane, quelques mèches s'échappant ça et là, et ses yeux marrons étaient soulignés par des traces rouges dues aux lunettes de bain. Elle avait troqué son uniforme scolaire avec un survêtement de sport dans lequel elle flottait. Et Edward pensa : Bon sang, mais quelle gamine. Il ne lui donnait même pas seize ans.

Une gamine. Une brindille. Un cas, parmi tant d'autre. Pourquoi gâcher du temps et de l'énergie à l'engueuler ? Elle n'était qu'un cas parmi tant d'autres, après tout.

L'éducateur redémarra alors, termina sa cigarette et n'engagea plus aucune discussion jusqu'à ce qu'ils pénètrent dans la cour de Masen, escortés par une pluie torrentielle.

.

« Hello, je suis rentré… »

Edward ferma la porte de son appart derrière lui, se déchaussa puis ôta son blouson ruisselant.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » demanda-t-il encore tout en jetant les clés dans le saladier de l'entrée.

Un bruit de voix étouffé semblant vraisemblablement provenir de la télévision du salon résonnait depuis l'entrée. Tout en déboutonnant sa chemise trempée également, Edward s'engagea dans le couloir et trouva le salon comme il l'avait quitté. A savoir rideaux tirés, stores fermés, télévision allumée. Le seul détail qui différait, à la limite, était le petit corps dormant à poings fermés sur le sofa, un Action Man dans la main. Edward se débarrassa de sa chemise puis vînt s'assoir juste à côté de son fils, Abel, et lui caressa doucement les cheveux.

Le garçon de cinq ans et demi s'éveilla alors, papillonnant des paupières, puis ébaucha un petit sourire.

« T'étais parti où ? » marmotta-t-il en s'étirant.

« J'ai eu un empêchement. » lui répondit Edward en lui embrassant doucement le front. « Maman est partie depuis longtemps ? »

Abel bailla puis hocha la tête. Il montra ensuite du doigt la table basse sur laquelle se trouvait un petit papier plié en deux. Edward se pencha pour lire ce qui y était écrit.

« _Tu m'as dit que tu rentrais vers 10h. Il est 13h28. Et ne me sors pas d'excuse vaseuse cette fois-ci car je n'en ai strictement PLUS RIEN A FAIRE. Pense juste une seconde à ton fils que tu laisses poireauter devant la TV, TOUT SEUL, alors que tu devrais être avec lui. Je passerai prendre Abel ce soir, à 18h. Tu as intérêt à être là. _

_Jade._

_PS : le pyjama que tu lui as acheté ne lui va même pas. Il est deux tailles trop petit. Ca en dit long._ »

Edward reporta son regard sur l'écran de télévision. Bugs Bunny se faisait courser par un espèce de molosse enragé. Il soupira puis se rejeta contre le canapé, sa main jouant toujours avec les boucles d'Abel.

Il avait l'impression d'être piégé dans sa propre vie. De tourner en rond. De s'être réveillé trop tard, au mauvais moment. Et d'attendre, constamment, que les choses s'améliorent. Changent. Prennent un tournant différent. C'était une attente constante. Il tournait en rond, bon sang… et s'en rendre compte était quelque chose d'effroyable. De terrifiant.

Que quelqu'un le sorte de là.

Que quelqu'un le sorte urgemment de là.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it ;)**

**Sinon, mon profil vous tend les bras, si jamais vous êtes en manque de fanfic à dévorer ! **

**Les reviews sont à l'auteur ce que l'air est aux poumons. Donc si je meurs d'asphyxie (et si, par conséquent, cette histoire se retrouve privée d'une suite) ce sera de votre faute ;)**

**Xoxo,**

**IACB.**

.

**Réponses aux reviews anonymes :**

**Nana 10 :** Contente que tu aimes ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre t'as plu aussi :) Xo, **IACB.**

.

**Lh42 : **Heeey ! Je suis super contente de te retrouver :D J'espère que ce chapitre t'a plu, en tout cas & merci pour ta review ;) **IACB.**

.

**Erienna : **Ca y est, tu peux te défouler ;) Hahaha moi aussi j'ai connu des surveillants manquant cruellement d'autorité mais crois-moi, le Cullen de cette fic saura se faire respecter. Merci pour ta review ! :) Xo, **IACB.**

.

**PS : **Mon twitter FF : **_NinaHazel**. Je ne mords pas. Enfin, ça dépend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sincèrement désolée pour le laps de temps. Mais je ne suis jamais très régulière alors...voilà.**

* * *

Edward entendit la porte claquer depuis le salon. Il écrasa sa cigarette contre le bois de la table basse puis courut ouvrir la fenêtre de la pièce pour évacuer l'odeur de fumée le plus rapidement possible. Peine perdue car Abel courait déjà dans le couloir, sa mère le tannant dans son dos pour qu'il enlève son manteau.

« Papa ! » s'exclama-t-il, tout joyeux, en apercevant Edward qui jetait son mégot par-dessus bord.

L'enfant gambada jusqu'à son père qui se baissa à sa hauteur pour le porter. Ses joues étaient froides et un peu mouillées, signe qu'il avait déjà commencé à pleuvoir. Edward soupira intérieurement tout en embrassant son fils sur la joue. Il allait encore devoir rouler sous une pluie torrentielle ce soir.

« Regarde ce que Maman m'a acheté ! » pépia Abel en brandissant une toupie flambant neuve en l'air, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Wow ! » joua le jeu Edward. « Elle est jolie, dis-donc ! »

Jade entra à ce moment-là dans le salon. Ses cheveux noir jais raides étaient mouillés comme si elle venait de sortir de la douche. Elle adressa un bref regard à Edward puis s'engouffra dans la cuisine.

« T'as lu le courrier que j'ai posé sur le lit ou pas ? » lui demanda-t-elle depuis l'autre pièce.

Edward cligna des yeux. Il ne l'avait pas lu.

« Ouais. » bailla-t-il en se rasseyant sur le canapé tandis qu'Abel s'était accroupi sur le sol pour jouer avec son nouveau gadget.

« Tu as lu la troisième lettre ? » demanda-t-elle encore.

Edward attrapa sa Converse et glissa son pied dedans.

« Ouais. » répéta-t-il.

Jade passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

« Il n'y en avait qu'_une seule_. »

Edward arrêta un instant de lacer sa chaussure. Et merde.

« Mentir, mentir et mentir. C'est tout ce que tu sais faire. Même pour un truc aussi con. »

Edward chaussa son autre pied en roulant des yeux.

« C'est bon, je n'ai pas vraiment fait attention à ce qui était sur le lit. C'est tout. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêchais de me dire la vérité ? »

« T'allais encore gueuler, comme maintenant. »

« Je ne _gueule_ pas. »

Edward releva la tête en haussant un sourcil, l'air de dire « Vraiment ? ».

« Et même si c''est le cas, on peut dire qu'avec toi, mon comportement est parfaitement justifié. »

« Jade, je pars bosser dans un quart d'heure et je n'ai pas envie d'être énervé. »

« Ah ! Voilà que tu retournes la situation, maintenant ! C'est moi qui suis censée t'énerver. On en aura vu des choses, en tout cas. »

« Mais je vais le lire ton foutu courrier, si c'est ça qui va t'empêcher de dormir ce soir ! » s'exclama Edward en se levant d'un bond, agacé. « Faut toujours que tu trouves un truc qui cloche, bon sang, on dirait que c'est un besoin vital pour toi de créer des problèmes à tout bout de champs ! »

« _Excuse-moi _? ! » s'étouffa presque Jade en sortant complètement de la cuisine, l'air outrée. « T'es superbement culotté, dis-moi, pour avoir le cran de sortir ça! Tu crois _vraiment_ que ça me fait plaisir, à moi, d'élever la voix à chaque fois que je passe la pas de la porte d'entrée de l'appart' ? Tu crois que je m'en réjouis d'avance ? ! »

« Eh ben pourquoi est-ce que tu te fais du mal comme ça, dans ce cas ? ! Je n'ai pas lu une toute petite lettre inoffensive et c'est bon, ça y est, la fin du monde vient d'être sonnée ! »

« Sauf que ce n'était PAS qu'une simple petite lettre inoffensive, mon cher. C'était ta part du loyer à payer. Et il y avait un cachet « 1er rappel » dessus car, _comme d'habitude_, tu n'as toujours pas payé l'intégralité du montant. Le jour ou le bailleur enverra des huissiers devant notre porte, je crois que tu comprendras l'utilité de faire les choses en temps et en heure. »

Edward eut un petit rire narquois.

« Attends, attends, ne t'improvises pas moraliste alors que tu n'es même pas en position de me dire quoi que ce soit. De un tu as eu la brillante idée d'inscrire Abel dans une école coûtant la peau du c... des fesses » se rattrapa de justesse Edward, se rappelant qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce « De deux, tu me demandes de payer le dernier trimestre de scolarité de l'année en me promettant de me rembourser alors que nous sommes censé nous partager les frais. Mais je le fais, bien entendu, car il s'agit de mon fils. Et puis là, tu _oses_ me réprimander encore parce que je tarde à payer ma part du loyer alors que presque tout mon dernier salaire est parti dans l'école d'Abel ? ! Tu ne te foutrais pas un peu de ma gueule ? ! »

« _Edward _! » siffla-t-elle immédiatement devant la grossièreté de ce-dernier. « Surveille ton langage en présence d'Abel ! Je n'ai pas envie qu'il mémorise toutes les bêtises qui sortent de ta bouche. »

« De toute façon, je me tire. » déclara tout simplement Edward pour éviter toute fin dramatique et sanglante.

Il attrapa d'un geste précipité sa veste et s'engouffra dans le couloir pour claquer la porte derrière lui quelques secondes plus tard.

.

« Comment tu la trouves la nouvelle ? »

Lee haussa des épaules tout en zappant distraitement. Affalé sur le canapé éventré du salon du quatrième niveau aux côtés de Darren et Seth, le plus turbulent du groupe avait placé ses pieds contre le bord de la table basse et mordillait pensivement le cordon de son sweat tout en fixant d'un œil vitreux l'écran de la télévision.

« La brune, là ? »

« Ouais. » répondit Darren qui, lui, avait carrément mis ses pieds chaussés sur le canapé. « La meuf qui sort jamais de sa chambre. T'en pense quoi ? »

Lee haussa à nouveau des épaules.

« J'sais pas. Je m'en fous. » fut sa seule réponse , signe que le sujet de conversation ne l'intéressait pas des masses. « Punaise mais y'a vraiment rien de bon à regarder à cette heure-ci ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils n'ont pas le câble ici ? ! »

Le blond appuya consécutivement sur le bouton permettant de changer de chaînes tout en soupirant.

« Affligeant. Affligeant. Affligeant. »

« Moi je la trouve bonne. » dit alors Seth.

Lee et Darren se retournèrent vers lui d'un seul mouvement.

« Quoi ? » firent-ils en chœur puis Lee, se rappelant du sujet de conversation d'origine fit : « Ah. »

« Bah ça va, elle est pas moche non plus. Avouez-le. » se justifia Seth.

« Ouais, d'accord, mais de là à dire qu'elle est bonne... » souffla Darren.

« Qui est bonne ? » intervint une voix haut perchée juste derrière eux.

Jodie apparut alors dans leur champs de vision, toute de décolleté, de moulant et de maquillage vêtue. Elle vînt se percher sur l'un des accoudoirs du canapé et enroula une mèche de cheveux autour de son index. Darren et Seth levèrent les yeux vers elle, Lee fit comme si elle n'avait jamais existé.

« Ah ben forcément, dès qu'on parle de ça, t'es jamais bien loin ! » ricana Darren.

Jodie roula des yeux.

« Je suis juste curieuse, c'est tout. Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? »

« De qui vous parliez ? »

« Pas de toi, en tout cas. » siffla Lee d'un ton assez froid, ses yeux ne se détachant pas de l'écran télévisé.

« Ouch. » commenta Seth en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas pouffer.

« Ha ! Je sais que vous _fascine_, de toute façon. » fit bonne figure Jodie, tentant de ne pas jouer aux susceptibles.

La porte du niveau s'ouvrit soudain à la volée sur Edward, un courant d'air glacial mélangé à une odeur de cigarette et de pluie accompagnant l'éducateur. Il ne fallait pas avoir la science infuse pour deviner que les plis sur son front signifiaient qu'il était en colère, voir même _très_ en colère.

A peine entré, il claqua des doigts en désignant le poste de télévision.

« Éteignez-moi ça. Tout de suite. » ordonna-t-il.

Lee obtempéra, connaissant le risque d'une tentative de désobéissance lorsque son éducateur référent était dans un tel état. D'ailleurs, Darren et Seth s'étaient déjà mis sur pieds, presqu'au garde-à-vous.

« J'espère pour vous que vos devoirs sont faits et que vous vous êtes lavés parce que sinon, vous pouvez définitivement dire au revoir à cette chose qui vous abrutit en permanence. » siffla Edward en désignant l'écran télévisé. « Et Jodie, tu me feras le plaisir de me changer ce haut. Personne n'a envie de te voir t'exhiber. »

L'adolescente roula des yeux tout en traînant des pieds vers le couloir.

« C'est le KGB ici, punaise... » marmonna-t-elle assez fort pour que l'éducateur l'entende.

Mais Edward n'avait pas envie de s'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà et ne releva pas. Il entra en tornade dans le bureau des éducateurs du quatrième étage et tomba sur Rosalie – et merde, il avait oublié qu'il était de nuit avec cette mégère faite de glace et de pierre – qui mettait fin à son appel.

« ...bien, c'est moi qui vous remercie...très bien...merci, bonne soirée à vous aussi. »

Elle claqua le combiné contre la base téléphonique en levant les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, puis sembla se rendre compte de la présence d'Edward qui enlevait son manteau.

« Isabella Swan, c'est toi son éduc' référent ? » lui demanda-t-elle d'une voix cassante.

Edward hocha la tête tout en accrochant son blouson sur le porte-manteau.

« Je viens d'avoir le Principal de son lycée au téléphone et c'est tout juste s'il ne me suppliait pas de la renvoyer en cours. Il paraît qu'elle faisait remonter le niveau de l'établissement à elle toute seule. »

Edward haussa des épaules.

Rien que d'entendre le prénom « Isabella » le mettait cent fois plus hors de lui. Il se rappelait de cette matinée totalement folle qu'il avait passé, une semaine auparavant, à la chercher d'un bout à l'autre de Forks pour finalement en venir presque aux mains avec son entraîneur de natation.

Ils ne s'étaient plus reparlé depuis lors, ce qui n'était pas plus mal car Edward ressentait toujours le besoin de lui tordre le cou chaque fois qu'il la croisait dans le couloir, la pilule n'étant apparemment pas passée depuis l'épisode de l'escapade.

« Tu comptes lui faire reprendre les cours quand ? »

Edward n'aimait pas du tout le ton que se permettait de prendre sa collègue. C'était comme si elle insinuait qu'il la laissait intentionnellement déscolarisée alors qu'elle-même savait le nombre faramineux de démarches qu'il fallait faire lorsqu'un nouveau cas entrait à Masen.

« Demain, si tout va bien. » répondit-il quand même. « D'ailleurs, je dois aller lui en parler. »

Rosalie s'apprêta à répliquer quelque chose lorsque le téléphone se remit à sonner. Elle soupira d'agacement puis décrocha en aboyant :

« Quatrième niveau, j'écoute ? »

.

Edward toqua deux coups à la porte et attendit. Plus habitué aux irruptions soudaines, sans l'attente d'un quelconque aval, il s'abstenait cependant d'appliquer ce mode de comportement lorsqu'il s'agissait des chambres des filles, pour une raison assez évidente.

Mais là, voyant qu'aucune réaction ne s'ensuivait, l'éducateur envisagea d'ouvrir la porte de lui-même. Il n'eut même pas posé sa main sur la poignée que celle-ci s'actionna d'elle-même.

« Oui ? »

Le regard blasé, limite ennuyé, vêtue d'un jogging allié à un débardeur noir, ses cheveux mouillés tombant librement sur ses épaules et un écouteur coincé dans son oreille gauche, Isabella apparut. Lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui se tenait juste au pas de sa porte, son regard changea et prit une teinte agressive.

« Je te dérange ? » demanda Edward, juste pour la bonne forme.

Isabella haussa des épaules, son regard toujours sur la défensive fixé sur l'éducateur.

« Dans ce cas, est-ce que tu pourrais me suivre dans le bureau ? Je dois faire le point avec toi. »

Nouveau haussement d'épaule. Elle s'avança néanmoins vers le couloir pour lui signifier qu'elle le suivait. Edward reprit alors le corridor dans l'autre sens, croisa au passage Seth et Lee qui se disputait le premier passage à la douche puis atteignit le bureau des éducateurs. Il tomba sur une Rosalie éclatant de rire aux éclats, le combiné toujours vissé à son oreille, une de ses mèches blondes enroulée autour de son index, les joues légèrement roses. Lorsque son regard croisa celui amusé – et encore, le mot était faible – d'Edward, sa figure se décomposa en six cent soixante-treize morceaux. Démasquée.

« Hum. Je te rappelle. » dit-elle précipitamment avant de raccrocher avec brusquerie.

Elle se passa la main dans les cheveux pour essayer de se donner une contenance, puis se leva d'un bond et fit mine de chasser une petite poussière sur son cardigan tout en se dirigeant vers la porte pour échapper au regard de son collègue.

« Passe le bonjour à Emmett de ma part... » ne put s'empêcher de lui glisser Edward lorsqu'elle le dépassa.

« Va mourir, Cullen. » siffla-t-elle du tac au tac.

Edward ferma la porte derrière elle, un sourire hagard aux lèvres. Ahlala...alors comme ça le Bloc de Glace avait un cœur en état de fonctionnement ? Bon à savoir.

« Je m'assois ? »

« Hein ? » sursauta Edward puis, se souvenant de la raison pour laquelle il se trouvait ici : « Oui, vas-y, assieds-toi. »

Isabella prit place sur l'un des sièges et recommença à le regarder fixement. Il était clair qu'elle ne voulait qu'une chose : en finir, et vite.

« OK, alors...laisse-moi chercher ton dossier... »

Edward extirpa la pochette du cas d'Isabella et feuilleta distraitement son ensemble. Il ferma ensuite le dossier et le reposa sur la table.

« Bon. Première chose primordiale : comment te sens-tu ? »

Troisième haussement d'épaule.

« Et en version sonore, qu'est-ce que ça donne ? »

Isabella roula des yeux, agacée.

« Ça peut aller. » finit-elle par répondre.

« As-tu besoin de quoi que ce soit ? »

Quatrième haussement d'épaule. Edward prit sur lui pour ne pas perdre son calme.

« Je sais que Masen reste un environnement assez étranger pour toi et que tu ne dois pas t'y sentir à l'aise, surtout après ce que tu as traversé. Mais nous ne sommes pas tes ennemis. _Je_ ne suis pas ton ennemi, Isabella. Alors s'il… »

« Bella. » le corrigea-t-elle automatiquement.

Edward soupira en dodelinant de la tête.

« Oui, _Bella_. Donc si quelque chose te manque, dis-le. Exprime-toi. Nous sommes là pour t'aider, comprends-le bien. »

L'éducateur soutînt le regard brun d'une expressive froideur de l'adolescente, en attente d'une quelconque réaction. Aussi statique qu'une figurine de marbre, Bella ne bougeait pas d'un poil. C'était à peine si elle ne clignait pas des yeux.

Edward ferma brièvement les yeux en se passant nerveusement la langue sur les lèvres, se sentant perdre patience. Il ne l'était pas déjà de nature mais face à une fille comme Bella, sa capacité à s'agacer s'en trouvait décuplée.

« Bon, apparemment tu n'as rien à dire alors nous allons passer au dernier point : ta rentrée. Dem… »

« La piscine. »

Edward releva d'un seul coup la tête de son dossier et se prit un instant pour Jeanne d'Arc, croyant avoir entendu Isabella parler alors qu'elle continuait de la fixer avec cette lueur éteinte.

« Pardon ? » demanda-t-il quand même, jamais sûr de rien.

« Je veux retourner à la piscine. » continua-t-elle, rassurant le jeune éducateur référent sur sa présupposée schizophrénie. « J'ai raté deux cours. Si j'en rate un troisième, j'accumulerai du retard et je ne peux pas me le permettre. »

Et Edward eut presque envie de dire « wow » car, depuis le premier mot échangé avec cette petite, c'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait une aussi longue phrase sortir de sa bouche.

« Et tu n'en rateras pas, ne t'inquiète pas. » lui répondit-il, plus enclin à continuer cette entrevue maintenant qu'il avait la preuve qu'il ne parlait pas dans le vide. « J'allais justement y venir : j'ai terminé de faire toutes les procédures te concernant, ce qui veux dire que tu pourras recommencer toutes tes activités, la piscine y compris. Ta rentrée au lycée se fera également demain. »

Miracle ! Bella hocha la tête pour la toute première fois.

« De même, si tu souhaites revoir ton petit frère William, il ne suffit que d... »

« Non. »

Edward tiqua, surpris.

« Non ? » répéta-t-il en haussant des sourcils. « Tu ne veux pas revoir ton frère ? »

« Non. » fit-elle encore.

Edward dut cligner une bonne quinzaine de fois des yeux, totalement hébété. Il n'avait jamais vu un cas pareil de sa vie. Habituellement, lorsque des frères et soeurs étaient placés en foyer puis séparé, leur premier souhait était de se retrouver, coûte que coûte.

Et cette jeune fille ne voulait pas revoir son petit frère. Edward était estomaqué. Ils n'avaient pourtant pas l'air d'être en mauvais terme, lorsqu'il était venu la chercher à l'hôpital. Le petit avait même fait une crise pour ne pas être séparé de sa grande soeur.

« Mais...hum..._pourquoi_ ? » ne put-il s'empêcher de demander.

Eternel haussement d'épaule. Edward la dévisagea longuement puis décida d'abdiquer. Cette fille était un foutu mystère.

« Bref, de toute façon, s'il te prenait l'envie de le revoir un jour, sache qu'il ne suffit que d'un coup de téléphone passé à son père... »

« _Non_. » répéta encore Bella, d'une voix assez nerveuse.

Et là, Edward comprit. Ce n'était pas son petit frère, le problème. C'était le père de son petit frère. L'éducateur fronça des sourcils.

« Il y a un problème avec le père de ton petit frère ? »

Bella ne répondit pas mais sa gestuelle soudainement agitée ainsi que son regard anxieux et fuyant le firent pour elle. Edward connaissait ce genre de comportement. Il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Elle cachait quelque chose. C'est pourquoi il se pencha en avant, les mains jointes, l'air soucieux et s'enquit à nouveau :

« Bella, y a-t-il un problème avec le père de William ? »

« Est-ce que vous avez fini de me dire ce que vous vouliez ? » demanda-t-elle abruptement.

Elle tentait de dévisager avec impatience l'éducateur assis devant elle mais l'angoisse et la peur étaient si présentes dans le fond de ses prunelles que son interlocuteur en fut saisi. Elle le suppliait muettement du regard de ne pas la pousser dans ses retranchements. De la laisser tranquille.

Chose qu'Edward fit, bien qu'à contrecoeur.

« Oui. » finit-il par dire. « Tu peux sortir. »

L'adolescente bondit de sa chaise, comme assise sur un ressort, et se sauva des lieux.

.

« ...donc, du coup, je le lui donne, tu vois ? Et cette espèce de gamine, tu sais ce qu'elle me répond ? Attends, tu vas pas en croire tes oreilles. Je te rappelle qu'elle n'a que huit ans. Alors elle me fait : 'Oui, de toutes façons, je fais ce que je veux ici, vous n'êtes pas mes vieux... »

Edward expira un nuage de nicotine dans l'air frais de la nuit puis évalua le niveau de sa cigarette. Il en arriva à la conclusion que Jasper était comme cette tige de tabac : à trop s'entêter, il s'en consummait intérieurement.

Jasper était un grand colérique. Il fallait chaque fois choisir soigneusement ses mots lorsque l'on s'adressait à lui pour ne pas qu'il soit froissé par quoi que ce soit. Il partait au quatre de tour. Un rien pouvait le frustrer. Edward était l'un des seuls à pouvoir le supporter dans l'établissement. Mieux : il était le seul à pouvoir l'apaiser.

Parce qu'il le comprenait. Edward aussi était né en colère. Son enfance s'était déroulée en peau de chagrin, son adolescence avait été asphyxiante. Accumulation de frustration, rage sourde trop longtemps contenue en lui. Aucune parole aimbale n'était capable de sortir de sa bouche, à cette époque. Sa langue était acérée, vénimeuse, blessante à souhait. Ses poings parlaient pour lui. Son regard contenait une charge d'agressivité inouïe. Et il se renfermait de plus en plus sur lui-même. Il prenait sur lui. Il gardait tout enfoui, caché. Son adolescence lui avait laissé un goût amer dans la bouche.

Alors il comprenait Jasper. Il se revoyait à seize ans à travers lui.

« T'es silencieux ce soir. » constata Jasper en se tournant vers lui. « Y'a un truc qui va pas ? »

Edward haussa des épaules. La gestuelle de Bella commençait à déteindre sur lui. Et c'était justement elle qui le tracassait.

« Ed, je suis pas une plante verte, OK ? Je suis ton meilleur pote. Alors s'il y a quelque chose, tu me le dis. »

Edward eut un faible sourire mais ne parla toujours pas. Jasper savait pourtant que les rares fois où le brun se confiait réellement se comptaient sur les doigts d'une seule main. Mais il persévéra.

« C'est Jade, hein ? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais. » mentit Edward avant de titrer à nouveau sur le reste de sa cigarette.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, encore ? Ca concerne Abel ? ! Je te jure que si elle touche à Abel... »

« T'inquiète, Jaz. »

Edward lui tapota l'épaule puis fit disparaître d'une pichenette son mégot dans le vide, par-dessus le balcon.

« T'inquiète. »

* * *

**Je ne réponds pas aux reviews anonymes, désolée, mais étant donné que je suis profondément déprimée ces derniers temps, j'ai peur de vous contaminer. Next chapter : POV Bella.**

**Merci d'avoir lu, j'espère très sincèrement que l'histoire vous plaît toujours.**

**Xoxo,**

**IACB.**


	4. Chapter 4

**[BELLA]**

.

La population terrienne se divise, selon moi, en deux catégories bien distinctes. Les connards d'un côté, les faibles de l'autre. Il n'y a pas, il n'y a jamais eu et il n'y aura certainement pas de juste milieu.

Mon père est un connard. Mon beau-père est un connard. Ma mère était le plus belle des connasses. La seule faible, dans la famille, c'est moi. Moi et moi seule. Même mon petit frère commence à développer des symptômes de 'connardise'.

Moi et moi seule.

Il n'y a que moi qui aie encore la faiblesse de pleurer lorsque ma mère me crachait à la gueule que de toute façon, elle ne m'avait jamais voulu.

Moi et moi seule.

Il n'y a que moi qui aie la faiblesse de pleurer une figure paternelle que je n'ai jamais connu.

Moi et moi seule.

Il n'y a que moi qui aie la faiblesse de pleurer à chacun des coups de poings, de reins de mon beau-père.

Moi. Et. Moi. Seule.

Une faible. Une nihiliste. Une bonne à rien. Bonne à noyer.

Noyez-moi, d'ailleurs. Noyez-moi.

Car il n'y a que sous l'eau que je me sens pleinement vivre.

.

Comme si tout avait été calculé, Jacob m'avait laissé sortir un peu plus tôt de l'entraînement ce jour-là. Mes performances avaient apparemment été assez satisfaisantes pour lui – ô miracle. Dehors, le ciel était gris, pour changer. Lorsque l'on vit à Forks, on s'habitue tellement à ce temps maussade en permanence que l'on en arrive à l'aimer et à le regretter lorsque quelques occasionnels rayons de soleil viennent à percer l'horizon.

Ou peut-être n'était-ce que mon sentiment.

J'avais pris le bus qui m'avait déposé aux pieds « du taudis qu'on appelle maison ». 'Protect Me From What I Want' de Placebo résonnait dans mes oreilles dans un timing parfait tandis que je m'avançai vers l'attroupement d'immeubles délabrés et criblés de graphs, seul paysage connu depuis ma naissance.

« Je suis rentrée. »

Chose que je n'ai pas dite, bien sûr. Je ne le disais jamais, de toutes les façons. Mais la porte claquée avec vigueur derrière moi le signifiait explicitement.

J'ai déposé mon sac sur mon lit, puis mon corps, et je me suis endormie...combien de temps ? Entre dix minutes et deux heures. La faim a finit par me réveiller et me mettre sur pied en dépit de ma somnolence. Je sortis donc de ma chambre, en semi-conscience, puis longeai le couloir dans le but de rejoindre la cuisine, dépassant la porte entrebâillée de la salle de bain.

Et c'est là que je la vis. Les mains adossées contre la céramique sale et fissurée du lavabo, elle semblait pleurer silencieusement, ses épaules se secouant irrégulièrement, des petits gémissements étouffés s'échappant de sa bouche.

Ce fut un choc.

Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère pleurer, même à plus de deux grammes dans le sang. Jamais. Les yeux rouges, creusés, injectés de sang, des traces de maquillages dévalant ses joues, les lèvres tremblantes. Fragile. La voir dans un tel était brisa définitivement quelque chose en moi. Cette crainte, cette peur que j'éprouvais à son égard depuis mon enfance. Elle se disloquait petit morceau par petit morceau aujourd'hui au profit d'une seule réelle certitude qui m'apparaissait à présent de façon limpide.

**Ma mère n'était qu'une faible.**

Une faible qui n'assumait pas sa nature, se cachant pour pleurer, exerçant en surface sa tyrannie pour garder de la crédibilité. Pour se rassurer. Une faible qui, pour supporter son existence, éprouvait le besoin d'ingurgiter toutes sortes d'antidépresseurs. Une faible qui en avala trois de trop, consciencieusement, ce soir-là. Sous mes yeux.

Et je n'ai rien, absolument** rien** fait pour l'en empêcher.

.

Le nombre de fois où j'ai souhaité, dis, pensé, espéré qu'elle _crève_. De tout mon cœur. C'était mon souhait le plus cher. Je désirais l'accomplissement de ce vœu avec toute la force de mes entrailles. Qu'elle crève et qu'elle emporte mon beau-père avec elle.

Assise dans cette salle d'attente d'hôpital, William sanglotant sur mes genoux, je n'étais plus sûre de rien.

.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

...Ce n'est pas de ma faute ?

.

.

.

**[EDWARD]**

.

La population terrienne se divise, selon moi, en trois catégories distinctes. Ceux qui sont acteurs de leurs vies d'un côté, ceux qui tentent de garder la tête hors de l'eau de l'autre et, au bas de l'échelle, ceux qui sont totalement foutu.

Il fut un temps où je faisais partie de la première catégorie. A présent, je me débats lamentablement, coincé entre le second et le dernier choix, pour ne pas devenir spectateur de mon propre destin.

Il y a eu, à un instant T de ma vie, une déchéance, j'en suis persuadé. Quant à savoir à quel moment exactement...trou noir. Peut-être était-ce la rencontre de Jade qui m'avait fait chuter ? Peut-être. Peut-être était-ce la naissance d'Abel ? Peut-être. Ou peut-être n'était-ce que ma naissance à moi.

Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Je n'en sais rien. Je ne sais rien du tout, d'ailleurs.

.

Jade fut mon premier réel amour.

Mât de peau, élancée, plantureuse, dotée d'une chevelure noire d'onyx soyeuse, j'avais posé pour la première fois mon regard sur elle en Terminale et était immédiatement tombé fou amoureux. Au début, elle faisait la coquette, jouant les indifférentes, me prenant légèrement de haut, me considérant avec nonchalance.

Et puis lorsque je la croisais par hasard dans la rue, un an et demi après le lycée – nous avions alors dix-neuf ans – tout s'accéléra à une vitesse folle. Deux semaines plus tard, nous étions en couple. Au bout de trois mois seulement, nous emménagions ensemble et au cour du neuvième mois, elle était enceinte d'Abel.

Abel.

Le seul point de rattachement entre nous, à présent. La seule raison nous empêchant de partir chacun de notre côté après s'être copieusement mené la vie dure. Notre couple aurait volé en éclats depuis bien longtemps.

.

La déchéance est venue de ma mère.

J'étais impossible à vivre, pendant l'adolescence. J'étouffais dans mon propre corps, je brûlais intérieurement. Alors il fallait que j'en fasse pâtir à tout mon entourage, à commencer par mes parents. Mon père s'est braqué très tôt, préférant le mutisme à mes provocations ouvertes. Ma mère s'est donc tout pris en pleine figure. Elle me regardait sombrer dans cet univers de violence verbale et physique avec impuissance. Lorsqu'elle essayait de parler avec moi, je l'envoyais royalement paître. Lorsqu'elle se mettait à crier, j'hurlais un peu plus fort qu'elle. Si elle tentait de me frapper, je détruisais tout le mobilier autour de moi.

J'étais une véritable plaie humaine et cela, j'ai mis longtemps à le comprendre. Ou, du moins, je l'ai compris en retard.

Un jour où la tension était encore à son comble à la maison, elle me regarda pousser mes gueulantes habituelles, lasse, assise sur une chaise. Lorsque j'eus fini, elle se massa les tempes, la tête baissée. Quant elle la releva, je pus clairement voir ses yeux embués et cela me fit l'effet d'un choc. Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère pleurer. Jamais. Même lorsque je lui balançais les pires infamies qu'il puisse exister.

« Vis, Edward. Vis. Arrête de subir. » se contenta-t-elle de murmurer avant de me laisser planté là, en plein milieu du salon.

.

J'ai mis longtemps à comprendre cette phrase. Elle tourbillonna en moi, s'infiltrant dans chacune de mes pensées, m'entêtant comme une énigme insolvable.

Et le soir même où ma mère quitta volontairement ce monde, j'eus le déclic.

Toutes ces années, je ne faisais que subir la violence tout autour de moi. Je me laissais submerger par elle, ne sachant pas comme combattre son invasion qui guettait d'infiltrer toutes les cellules de mon organisme. Je me laissais lentement posséder, empoisonner, manipuler par elle.

Je ne vivais pas. Je n'étais pas acteur de ma propre vie.

Tant de perte de temps me fit sombrer encore plus. J'avais passé dix-neuf années de ma vie à subir, comment pouvais-je refaire à présent surface et prendre en main mon destin ? Qu'était-ce que prendre en main son destin ? Qu'était-ce qu'être acteur de son futur ?

Je n'en avais absolument aucune idée. Je n'en ai toujours pas la moindre idée.

.

Mon père n'était pas venu à l'enterrement de ma mère. Moi-même, j'ai hésité à venir. Mais je suis venu. Je n'ai pas pleuré. Ni au moment de la descente du corps dans les tréfonds de la terre, ni lorsqu'un défilé de personnes se jeta en tornade dans mes bras pour me présenter leurs condoléances, ni sur le chemin du retour.

Aucune lumière n'était allumée dans la maison. Mon père avait dû sortir prendre l'air. C'est ce que je me suis dit avant d'entrevoir sa silhouette dans la pénombre du salon. Assis à table, voûté contre sa chaise, sa main tremblante ramenant sa cigarette à ses lèvres sèches, il pleurait.

Mon père pleurait. Carlisle Cullen pleurait.

Je reculai contre le mur du corridor, tétanisé. Regagnant ma chambre d'une démarche robotique, je restai moi-même debout dans l'obscurité de la pièce pendant un long moment. La vision de mon père si vulnérable était imprimée au fer chaud au plus profond de mon être.

Et ce sentiment que je tentais de réprimer depuis la découverte du corps inanimé de ma mère commençait lentement à refaire surface. Et avec lui, mes larmes. Je me jetai contre mon lit, dans l'espoir de les étouffer. En vain. Une fois les vannes ouvertes, je ne pus plus rien contrôler.

.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

Ce n'est pas de ma faute.

...Ce n'est pas de ma faute ?

* * *

**Ecrit d'une traite, dans la nuit d'hier à aujourd'hui...hope that you like it !**

**Xoxo,**

**IACB.**

**PS : Je vais répondre aux reviews privées au compte-goutte, ne vous inquiétez pas !**

**.**

**RAR :**

**Juju :** Merci à toi de me lire !

.

**FaithHope :** Et oui, j'ai décidé de ne pas la supprimer...j'y tenais quand même ;) Quant à mon coup de déprime, ne t'inquiète pas, c'est à peu près passé ! C'est gentil de t'inquiéter. J'espère que tu as aimé le chapitre ! Xoxoxo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Allez hop ! Pour vous les amor ;) Et 91 reviews...wowwww, c'est trop d'honneur.**

* * *

**[EDWARD]**

**.**

Profitant de l'un des seuls soirs où nous n'étions pas de garde, Jasper m'avait littéralement supplié à genoux pour que je sorte avec eux. « Eux » incluait Emmett, le Bloc de Glace, Tanya et Alice. A vue de nez, il était évident que la soirée allait se révéler être prévisible de bout en bout. Emmett et Rosalie allait se tourner autour. Jasper allait faire semblant d'ignorer le fait qu'Alice le dévorait des yeux. Tanya allait me faire du rentre-dedans. Au bout de quelques verres, Emmett allait se mettre à raconter ses anecdotes de tableau de chasse dans le simple but de rendre jalouse Rosalie. Rose qui se mettrait à draguer à la limite de l'indécence le premier spécimen mâle qui croiserait sa route dans le même but. Spécimen mâle qui aurait une chance sur une de finir la soirée à terre, le nez en sang, la figure en vrac à la suite d'un coup de poing fatal donné par Emmett. N'embrasse pas Rosalie qui veut. Concernant Alice, elle se morfondrait tout simplement en silence à ma droite tandis que Jasper se morfondrait tout simplement en silence à ma gauche sans que ni l'un ni l'autre n'intente quoi que ce soit pour changer la situation. Puis, pour Tanya, il valait mieux ne pas en parler.

Pas très transcendant comme programme, donc.

Mais allez savoir ce qui me poussa à dire oui. Sans doute la perspective de passer le reste de la soirée seul, affalé sur le sofa du salon, à m'abrutir de programme de téléréalités tous aussi insipides les uns que les autres, des cochonneries alimentaires peuplant ma table basse. Non pas que le fait d'être seul me dérange – être seul ne m'a jamais réellement dérangé. C'est tout simplement me _sentir_ seul qui m'a poussé à accepter.

Jasper a eu la prudence de s'enquérir au sujet d'Abel, histoire de ne pas avoir mauvaise conscience s'il m'avait traîné dehors alors que je devais m'en occuper.

« T'inquiète. Il est chez la mère de Jade. » le rassurai-je tandis que nous faisions la queue pour entrer dans un pub de Port Angeles.

Je fis mon possible pour concentrer mon regard ailleurs, sur l'écharpe d'Alice par exemple, alors que Jasper me scrutait intensément des yeux. Il savait que quelque chose clochait. Il eut cependant la gentillesse de ne pas insister. Ou l'égoïsme, plutôt – si je me barrais, il restait tout seul.

Le pub était plein à craquer mais l'atmosphère y était assez agréable pour que nous puissions nous détendre dans les cinq minutes suivant notre entrée. Calés dans un coin, près de la cheminée artificielle de l'arrière-salle, un verre d'alcool devant nous, l'habituel manège commença. Tanya commença à me faire les yeux doux, décolleté à l'appui, tout en me baratinant à propos d'un film qui venait de sortir – je m'en contrefoutais royalement. Emmett et Rosalie testaient déjà leurs limites tandis que Jasper et Alice n'arrivaient toujours pas à surmonter leur timidité. Routine, quand tu nous tiens…

« …des cascades de malades, un peu comme dans ce film, là, je ne me rappelle pas du nom. Bon, ça va me revenir mais en tout c… »

« Excuse-moi deux secondes. »

De l'air. J'avais soudainement besoin d'air.

Coupant Tanya au milieu de son discours, je me levais d'un bond et jouais des épaules pour atteindre la sortie de service. Là, j'inspirais une goulée d'air frais, laissant mon corps se décontracter, libéré de la pression de la foule amassée à l'intérieur du pub. M'adossant contre le mur, je sortis mon paquet de cigarette et en extirpai une. '_Sale habitude_' me dis-je tandis que la première bouffée de fumée faisait office d'endorphine pour mon organisme toute entier.

Il fallait que j'arrête, j'en étais pleinement conscient. Mais je n'avais pas la volonté nécessaire. Peut-être même que je me complaisais dans cette addiction à la nicotine. J'étais conscient de l'autodestruction que je m'infligeais et je ne faisais rien pour l'arrêter. Peut-être qu'au fond de moi, je désirais me détruire. Une pulsion de mort. Peut-être. J'en sais rien.

Inspirant une nouvelle taffe, je balayais paresseusement des yeux la rue sur laquelle déambulaient quelques fêtards braillards à l'alcool joyeux. Et, tandis que je portais à nouveau ma cigarette à mes lèvres, je la vis. Je ne pouvais que la voir, de toute façon. Trottoir d'en face, moulée dans une robe rouge sanguinaire que je lui avais offerte il y a un an, perchée sur des talons aiguilles, ses cheveux noirs ramenés en arrière, un grand sourire comblée aux lèvres. C'était Jade, _ma _Jade qui éclatait de rire aux bras d'un autre homme.  
Elle aurait pu ne pas m'apercevoir. Elle aurait pu. Mais elle tourna la tête, dans aucune réelle raison, dans ma direction. Et lorsque son regard accrocha au mien, ce fut l'hécatombe.

Ma propre réaction me sidéra. Je ne bougeais pas d'un seul poil. Seule ma main montait et descendait mécaniquement pour approvisionner mes poumons de tabac. Aucune expression faciale, aucune parole, aucun autre mouvement. Rien. Intérieurement aussi. Je ne ressentais vraisemblablement rien.

Je la voyais là, aux bras d'un mec qui n'était pas moi et qui semblait la rendre heureuse comme jamais je n'avais su le faire. Et cela ne provoquait aucune réaction en moi. La fin de l'amour.

Sans jamais briser notre étreinte visuelle, j'écrasais le reste de mégot contre le mur en béton derrière moi. Son regard était devenu presque suppliant, paniqué. Pourquoi paniquait-elle ? Elle ne m'appartenait plus. Elle ne m'avait jamais réellement appartenu, de toute manière. Il avait tout simplement fallu que je la prenne en flagrant délit pour qu'elle comme moi puissions nous en rendre compte. C'était tout. C'était clair. C'était scellé. Il n'y avait absolument rien à ajouter.

Après avoir rejeté les dernières volutes de fumée contenues dans mes poumons, je regagnais le pub.

.

« Dis quelque chose. »

« Je t'en supplie, dis quelque chose. »

« Ed… »

« S'il te plaît… »

« Putain mais parle ! Agis ! Fais quelque chose, bon sang ! Ne me laisse pas comme ça ! »

« Edward…Edward arrête ce mutisme, ça va me rendre dingue. »

« Dis-moi un mot, ne serait-ce qu'un mot. S'il te plaît. »

Je levais les yeux vers elle. Assise sur la chaise, devant la TV, devant moi, elle me fixait de ses grands yeux gris desquels s'écoulaient de larges traces de maquillage ruinées aux larmes.

« Fini. » dis-je enfin, et ma voix résonna dans ma boîte crânienne comme à l'annonce d'un verdict sans appel. « C'est fini, Jade. »

.

« Fini ? » répéta Jasper.

06h50. En route pour réveiller les enfants de nos niveaux respectifs, je venais d'annoncer la nouvelle à mon meilleur ami du ton le plus neutre qu'il soit.

« Ouais. »

Jasper secoua la tête, l'air de ne pas y croire.

« Eh ben… »

Il appuya sur le bouton d'appel à l'ascenseur tandis que je m'appuyais sur le mur.

« Et…et toi, ça va, sinon ? Je veux dire, tu tiens le coup ? »

« Oui, pourquoi est-ce que je ne tiendrais pas le coup ? »

« Bah, je sais pas…Ca fait tout de même un sacré bout de temps que vous êtes ensemble et…'fin je sais pas, même si tout n'allait pas forcément pour le mieux, il y a bien eu un instant où vous vous êtes aimé. »

Je haussais des épaules. Je ne voulais même plus parler de ça, de toutes les façons. Peut-être que surprendre Jade m'avait fait mal et que cette douleur avait immédiatement été refoulée par mon inconscient au profit d'une grande indifférence. Voilà. Indifférence. Je sombrais dans cela. Petit à petit. Je passais de l'extrême agressivité de l'adolescence à la passivité de l'âge adulte.

Mais je subissais, encore et toujours.

« On en reparle, mec, OK ? » me lança-t-il en me pointant de l'index avant de me tapoter l'épaule avec un petit sourire. « Bienvenue au club des célibataires, je te passerai ta carte de membre à la prochaine pause clope ! »

Ce qui réussit tout de même à me faire sourire durant toute la durée du trajet me séparant du quatrième étage. Poussant la porte, je tombais sur Alice qui s'activait à disposer les couverts sur les trois tables de la salle à manger en vue du petit-déjeuner. Se tournant vers moi, elle me fit un grand sourire radieux. Cette fille était une constante bouffée d'air frais. Le bonheur permanent qui s'émanait d'elle était une réelle énigme pour moi.

« Salut Ed' ! Je n'ai pas pu venir à la réunion, je me suis réveillée en retard… »

« Bof, t'as rien raté. Rose et Victoria se sont encore crêpé le chignon – rien de bien nouveau, en somme. » fis-je en l'aidant à disposer les tasses ainsi que les cuillères.

« Jasper était là ? » demanda-t-elle, l'air de rien, un peu trop concentrée sa tache.

Deuxième sourire de la journée. Décidément, ces deux là étaient faits l'un pour l'autre.

« Oui…pourquoi ? »

« Comme ça. »

Elle les deux derniers paquets de céréales sur la troisième table puis consulta sa montre.

« 7h ! C'est parti. »

Et c'était effectivement parti. Réveillant les filles de son côté, les garçons du mien, le service se retrouva rapidement animé des bâillements de Seth, des braillements de Jodie, des pleurs de Hannah, des cris en tout genre sur un fond de tintement de couverts provenant de la salle à manger.

« Mais tu l'as déjà prise l'autre jour ! » hurla Lyn, tandis que Jessica bataillait elle aussi pour passer la première à la douche.

« Sale menteuse, je me suis juste brossée les dents avant toi ! »

« N'importe quoi ! » rétorqua Lyn, haussant d'une octave.

« Bon, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » suis-je intervenu rapidement.

« Elle m'a pris ma place ! » répondirent en même temps Jessica et Lyn.

« Plus simple encore : vous vous êtes lavées hier soir ? »

Les deux adolescentes s'entreregardèrent comme si je venais de poser la question la plus stupide qu'il soit.

« Bah…oui, bien sûr. »

« Alors aucune de vous ne prendra sa douche ce matin – problème résolu. Allez hop ! Filez continuer de vous habiller ! »

« Mais je peux _pas_ m'habiller dans ma chambre depuis que l'autre y squatte ! » fit alors valoir Jessica en pointant le couloir menant à sa chambre du doigt.

« C'est qui, l'_autre_ ? »

« Mais l'autre, là… Isobel ou je sais plus c'est quoi son nom… »

Merde. J'avais totalement oublié de la réveiller. Et Alice aussi, étant donné que Jessica était la seule à occuper ce couloir et qu'elle avait son propre réveil. Les laissant continuer leur querelle sur le pas de la porte de la salle de bain, je courrai jusqu'à la porte en question. La chambre était baignée dans l'obscurité. Marchant sur la pointe des pieds, je m'approchai du coin du lavabo pour allumer la lumière du miroir puis me tournais en direction du lit de Bella.

Recroquevillée en position fœtale sur le lit, serrant sa couette contre elle, Isabella dormait profondément. Elle portait en guise pyjama un débardeur noir accompagné d'un simple shorty de même couleur. Ses cheveux bruns s'étalaient tout autour de sa figure, éparses, et ses traits étaient détendus.

M'accroupissant devant son lit, je lui secouais doucement l'épaule.

« Bella… »

Profondément enfoncée dans les bras de Morphée, elle n'entrouvrit les yeux qu'à la quatrième tentative. Ses yeux brumeux se posèrent sur moi et un voile de terreur couvrit ses iris ambrés. Elle opéra la seconde suivante un vif retrait en arrière, le dos contre le mur, en poussant un petit cri. Sous la surprise, je reculai aussi.

« Tout doux ! Tout doux, ce n'est que moi. » la rassurai-je.

Elle me fixa longuement en clignant des yeux, intégrant peu à peu l'information. Et lorsqu'elle me reconnut parfaitement, elle se détendit.

« Il est 7h10, il faut que tu te lèves. » lui annonçai-je en me dirigeant vers la porte.

Elle acquiesça rapidement, les yeux toujours rivés sur moi.

« Tu as bien dormi ? »

Nouvel hochement de tête. Ses yeux marron à la fois embrumés et alertes me suivirent jusqu'à ce que je quitte les lieux.

.

Elle m'avait prise pour quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui lui faisait peur. Peur au point de sursauter en hurlant et se recroqueviller à l'autre bout du matelas. Quelqu'un la traumatisait.

C'était une certitude.

Quant à savoir qui… La question en s'avérait pas si compliquée que ça. Son beau-père, sans doute. Très certainement. A en juger par la réaction qu'elle avait eu lorsque je l'avais mentionné, deux semaines auparavant. Mais pour…

« _Edward_ ! » me tira de mes pensées la voix catastrophée d'Alice.

Je me rendis alors compte que l'eau chaude que je versais dans le bol entre mes mains débordait à profusion. Je ressentis la brûlure de l'eau chaude sur mes doigts et posais promptement la tasse sur la table tandis que mon homologue me dévisageait avec des yeux interloqués. J'étais tellement absorbé dans mes pensées que la douleur n'était même pas remontée à mon cerveau.

« Ed, tout va bien ? » s'enquit Alice.

« Oui, t'inquiète. »

.

Abel monta joyeusement à l'arrière de la voiture, sa girafe en peluche à la main.

« Attends, bonhomme, il faut attacher ta ceinture… »

Je le portais jusqu'à son fauteuil et attachais la bande noire de sécurité afin de le maintenir au siège.

Abel fut intarissable durant toute la durée du trajet, parlant tantôt à son animal, tantôt à moi. Je gardais un œil sur lui via le rétroviseur. Un moment où nous étions arrêtés à un feu rouge, il leva soudainement la tête et rencontra mon regard dans le rétro. Stoppa net sa discussion avec Mr Girafe, il m'adressa le plus beau, le plus grand des sourires. Je me sentis fondre littéralement sur place. Seuls les klaxons impatients des voitures stationnées derrière moi me rappelèrent que le feu était passé au vert.

« Je t'ai mis ton goûter dans la poche de derrière, OK ? »

Abel hocha la tête tandis que je l'aidais à percher son sac sur son dos. Nous étions arrivés aux portes de la maternelle de Forks où il était scolarisé.

« Tu viens me chercher ? »

« Je ne sais pas, bonhomme. On verra ça avec maman. »

« Mais siiii, c'est _toi_ qui viens me chercher ! » renifla-t-il, la lèvre inférieure tremblotante. « Allez, papa, s'il te plaît… »

Bon sang…était-il possible de refuser quelque chose à cette adorable petite créature ? Je m'agenouillais devant lui pour zipper la fermeture éclair de son blouson.

« OK, Abel. Je viendrai te chercher. »

« _Ouais_ ! » cria-t-il presque en me sautant dans les bras, son manteau à demi-fermé.

Je le serrai à mon tour, enfouissant ma tête dans ses cheveux. Ils sentaient l'amande. L'odeur de Jade. Mais c'était _mon_ fils.

Ma fierté.

.

La journée s'égrena lentement. Je dormais durant la majeure partie de la matinée puis je me levais pour manger et me voilà à nouveau dans mon lit. Ce n'était pas faute de travail à faire, pourtant – je pouvais faire le ménage, les courses où m'occuper de la paperasse. Je n'étais tout simplement qu'un fainéant catégorie professionnelle. Ce ne fut que vers quinze heures que je me levais pour ranger le salon.

Jade était portée disparue depuis la veille. Peut-être attendait-elle que je l'appelle. Chose qui n'arriverait certainement pas. Peut-être était-elle dans les bras de son Apollon. Chose très certainement probable.

Vers seize heures trente, alors que je m'attaquais au gros du sujet – c'est-à-dire le piano à queue, sujet de dispute récurrent entre mon ex et moi en raison de ma rare utilisation d'un si encombrant objet – mon portable sonna quelque part, dans l'appartement. Je mis bien une minute pour le retrouver et ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se remit à vibrer que je pus répondre.

« 'lo ? »

« Mr Edward Cullen ? »

« Lui-même. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? » demandais-je tout en continuant de passer le chiffon sur la surface lisse de l'instrument.

« Mr Gordon, directeur du lycée Franklin Roosevelt où se trouve scolarisée Isabella Marie Swann. »

J'arrêtais immédiatement mon geste.

« Bella ? »

« …Hum, oui, _Bella_, comme vous dîtes. Nous rencontrons actuellement un problème… Isabella est censée être amenée et ramenée à votre Centre avec un accompagnateur, c'est cela ? »

« Oui. Elle est mineure. »

« Cet accompagnateur vient d'appeler le lycée en prévenant qu'il ne pourrait pas venir, invoquant un empêchement de dernière minute. J'ai appelé votre foyer qui m'a dit de m'adresser à vous étant donné que vous êtes son… »

« …éducateur référent. » finis-je en me laissant tomber contre le sofa. « Putain. »

« Pardon ? » siffla le fonctionnaire à l'autre bout du fil.

« Désolé. » m'excusais-je brièvement, sans vraiment l'être. « Je suppose que je dois venir la chercher, dans ce cas ? »

« C'était un peu dans l'idée, oui. » ricana ouvertement le directeur de lycée.

Je réprimais un soupir en attrapant un bout de papier ainsi qu'un stylo qui traînait.

« Quelle adresse ? »

.

Averse torrentielle. A peine si je ne pouvais entrevoir que des faisceaux de lumières au travers de cette pluie, malgré le travail acharné des essuie-glaces. « Closer » des Kings Of Leon à fond dans l'habitacle, j'essayais de me donner de réveiller le peu de courage qui restait en moi en tapant la mesure contre le volant. J'avais dû appeler Jade pour qu'elle aille chercher Abel à ma place. La conversation avait été…bizarre. Pour la première fois, je menais l'entretien, lui donnant des directives. Et elle _écoutait_. Et elle _obtempérait_. Elle était apparemment chez sa mère. Devais-je la croire ? Sans doute pas.

« Je suis venu chercher Isabella Swann. » me présentais-je à l'accueil du lycée.

« Là. » fit une voix derrière moi.

Me retournant, j'aperçus l'adolescente assise sur les siège du hall d'entrée en uniforme, son sac posé sur la chaise d'à côté. Ses cheveux brun étaient attachés en une queue de cheval haute, quelques petites mèches rebelles encadrant ça et là sa figure, et un bouquin était posé sur ses genoux. Kant, Critique de la Raison Pure pus-je lire lorsqu'elle s'installa sur le siège passager.

« Wow. Lecture personnelle ? » demandais-je en désignant le mastodonte littéraire qu'elle glissait dans son sac.

Bella haussa des épaules en attachant sa ceinture tandis que je démarrai la voiture.

« Oui. » répondit-elle finalement.

« Je l'ai lu quatre fois avant de _commencer_ à le comprendre. »

J'avais apparemment piqué sa curiosité car elle tourna la tête vers moi, visiblement surprise.

« Vous l'avez lu ? »

J'eus un petit rire en lui lançant un coup d'œil.

« Bien sûr que je l'ai lu. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis éducateur que je me suis forcément arrêté au brevet. »

Elle tourna la tête.

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis. »

« Disons que tu l'as pensé un peu trop fort. »

Elle resta un instant silencieuse puis se retourna à nouveau vers moi.

« J'ai natation. » m'informa-t-elle, ce qui me fit freiner brusquement en pleine route nationale.

« Attends, je dois _aussi_ t'accompagner au complexe nautique alors ? » m'exclamais-je en me tournant à mon tour vers elle.

« Je suppose. » se contenta-t-elle simplement de dire.

_Génial_. Et moi qui voulais passer un peu de temps avec Abel ce soir…c'était raté. Il avait dû être profondément déçu de ne pas me voir à la grille, en fin d'après-midi. J'aurais voulu me rattraper. Un autre jour, peut-être.

« Je suis déjà en retard. » spécifia Bella, son ton pressant venant interrompre le fil de mes pensées.

Je me rendis alors compte que mon regard était toujours posé sur elle, bien que toujours vitreux. Elle fronçait à présent des sourcils et me fixait en retour, dans l'attente d'une quelconque réaction. Ses dents mordillaient sa lèvre inférieure, sans doute dans un tic impatient. Le mouvement m'hypnotisa immédiatement. Ses deux incisives centrales appuyaient légèrement sur la peau charnue, exerçant une pression partielle et activant l'irrigation sanguine. Ses lèvres devenaient encore plus rouge qu'elles ne l'étaient déjà. Elle ne devait même pas se rendre compte de son geste ni même de sa portée légèrement érotique. C'était inconscient, spontané. Jade – tout comme une bonne partie des filles avec lesquelles j'étais sorti – avait ce même tic.

« C'est toujours La Push ? » finis-je par me résigner en continuant sur la route.

Bella hocha la tête, scellant la conclusion de l'unique conversation que nous aurions sur le trajet.

* * *

**Chapitre écrit entre 3h10 et 06h24**** du matin****, sachant que je dois décaler de chez moi à 7h00 pour les cours...c'était le marathon ! Mais je tenais absolument à le poster. Les reviews sont le pain de l'auteur et je n'ai plus de baguette chez moi :(**

**Xoxo,**

**IACB.**

**PS : je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de répondre à touuutes vos reviews sinon je vais me mettre en retard mais pour ce qui s'agit des reviews FF, je m'appliquerai à le faire dès que possible ! Have a nice day :)**


End file.
